Half Demon
by kimidori Rg-Sn
Summary: Naruto hanya anak yang hidup dengan kelainan pada dirinya, demi menyelamatkan sang adik dirinya rela menjadi setengah siluman. Sasunaru. warning : BL, tidak suka jangan di paksakan membaca, warning sangat berlaku.
1. Chapter 1

**Half Demon**

 **Disclameir : Naruto bukan milik saya tapi punya om-om keche berinisia MK.. ^^v**

 **Pairing : SasuNaru.**

 **Genre : romance/fantasi/hurt (kayaknya).**

 **Di tengah kegalauan saya, saya hadirkan ff twoshot pertama saya #lebaymode…**

 **a/n : di bagian ini umur naruto 12 sedangkan sasuke dan deidara cs berumur 9 tahun.**

 **Warning : BL, ga jelas, typo, ff ngawur bikinan orang amatir yang ga pernah lepas dari ke OOC-an chara-nya, buat yang ga suka ama cerita saya di harapkan jangan memaksakan diri untuk membaca silahkan** _**Klik back.**_

Bag 1.

Bocah berambut pirang jabrik itu hanya berdiri di balik kaca jendelanya, iris sewarna langit musim panasnya menatap kosong pemandangan di luar jendela kamarnya, wajahnya terlihat sendu juga pucat walau ia memiliki kulit berwarna tan.

Namikaze Naruto, itulah namanya usianya baru 12 tahun, bocah manis yang memiliki tanda lahir di kedua pipinya. Hidupnya tidaklah bahagia walau fakta kedua orangtuanya begitu menyayangi dirinya, ia tak memiliki teman dan hanya hidup di balik jendela kaca kamarnya memandang halaman luas di belakang rumahnya lalu memperhatikan anak-anak yang seusia adiknya yang sedang asik di luar sana.

Naruto selama masa hidupnya memang jarang keluar dari rumahnya untuk bermain, ia tak sekolah karena kedua orangtuanya lebih memilih menyekolahkannya di rumah, dan ketika ia bertanya kenapa maka jawaban yang ia terima selalu sama, 'itu tidak baik untuk kesehatan jantungmu, Naru.' Jawab ayahnya suatu hari yang lalu.

Ya, Naruto memang mengalami kelainan pada jantungnya, entah sampai kapan hidupnya akan bertahan dengan penyakitnya yang kadang selalu kambuh tanpa di duga, ia selalu bertanya kenapa dirinya harus terlahir jika hanya menjadi beban kedua orangtuanya kenapa ia tak terlahir sehat seperti adiknya yang bernama Deidara, apa salahnya dan berbagai pertanyaan lainnya yang di awali dengan kalimat 'kenapa' terus bertumpuk di kepalanya yang bermahkotakan surai pirang.

''Aku ingin seperti mereka,'' lirihnya, tangan mungilnya mengusap permukaan kaca jendela kamarnya, matanya terus menatap kedepan atau lebih tepatnya pada anak-anak yang sedang bermain.

''Sedang apa Naru?" tanya sebuah suara lembut di belakangnya, Naruto menoleh dan mendapati ibunya –Namikaze Kushina- berjalan menghampirinya sambil membawa sebuah nampan berisi makanan dan juga obat-obatan yang tak pernah absen untuk diminumnya.

''Hanya melihat Dei bermain bersama teman-temannya Kaa-chan.'' Balas Naruto, ia berjalan menuju tempat tidurnya lalu mendudukan dirinya.

''Kaa-chan, bolehkah aku bermain sebentar diluar? Aku bosan jika terus berada dirumah tau dikamar.'' Keluhnya, Kushina tersenyum lembut seraya menggeleng pelan.

''Kau ingat pesan dokter. Kau tidak boleh terlalu lelah, ingat tubuhmu sangat lemah Naru, Kaa-san tak ingin terjadi sesuatu padamu.'' Raut wajah Naruto menyendu, lagi-lagi seperti ini jika ia meminta hal yang sama.

Sungguh ia sangat iri pada adiknya yang bisa leluasa bermain kesana-kemari, ia juga ingin seperti itu tapi kenapa ia selalu tak diijinkan.

''Maafkan kaa-san Naru, tapi Cuma ini yang bisa kami lakukan untuk melindungimu." Sambung wanita berambut semerah darah itu, wajahnya cantiknya terlihat ingin menangis.

Naruto merasa bersalah melihatnya buru-buru ia memeluk ibunya lalu meminta maaf, ''Gomen, aku sudah membuat kaa-chan bersedih.''

''Tak apa sayang, ini semua bukan salahmu. Ah sebaiknya kau makan dulu ne, mari kaa-san suapi.'' Naruto menggeleng ia meraih semangkuk sup lalu perlahan memakannya dengan lahap.

Kushina memandang sedih anak sulungnya, bukan maunya melarang Naruto untuk keluar rumah hanya saja ia tak ingin kejadian dulu terulang, kejadian dimana ia membiarkan Naruto bermain diluar dan berakhir dengan kabar anaknya masuk kerumah sakit karena penyakitnya kambuh dan sejak saat itu ia memutuskan untuk tak membiarkan anaknya kembali bermain keluar rumah.

.

.

"Dei, tou-san dan kaa-san akan pergi keluar kota karena ada pekerjaan yang harus kami selesaikan disana dan kami baru bisa pulang lusa, kamu jaga diri baik-baik dan jangan lupa jaga anikimu juga.'' Pesan Minato sebelum masuk kedalam mobil silver miliknya bersama Kushina.

Deidara mengangguk, ''Ha'I tou-san, kaa-san. Hati-hati di jalan.'' Ucapnya.

Kedua orangtuanya mengangguk lalu masuk kedalam mobil, deru mesin mobil mulai terdengar lalu melaju perlahan meninggalkan pekarangan rumah Namikaze.

.

Deidara sedang asik bermain playstasion di ruang tengah, Naruto yang melihatnya memutuskan untuk menghampiri sang adik.

''Dei, sedang apa?" tanya Naruto lembut.

Deidara yang pada dasarnya tidak menyukai Naruto tak menyahut, ''Dei.'' Panggil Naruto.

''Jangan ganggu aku, pergi!" bentaknya dengan nada suara tinggi mengalahkan volume televisi di depannya.

Naruto memang sudah terbiasa mendapat perlakuan seperti itu dari adiknya, ia sedikitnya tak mengerti apa yang membuat sang adik begitu membencinya sampai jika berpapasan di dalam rumahpun adiknya selalu membuang muka saking tak ingin melihat wajahnya.

''Kau tahu aniki, aku sangat membencimu." Deidara mempause gamenya lalu menghadap Naruto yang begitu shok mendengar pengakuannya.

''Kau ingintahu kenapa aku begitu benci padamu? Salahkan kasih sayang tou-san dan kaa-san yang berlebihan padamu, padahal akupun adalah anaknya tapi kenapa perhatian mereka selalu padamu dan padamu!" teriaknya di akhir kalimatnya, Naruto tersentak ia baru kali ini melihat kilat kebencian yang begitu besar dari iris aquamarine milik sang adik.

"Gomen.''

''Cih, gara-gara kau aku jadi tidak mood berada rumah, aku mau pergi saja.'' Deidara mematikan tv dan gamenya, setelah merapikan semuanya ia pun bergegas akan pergi.

''Dei tunggu, bolehkan aku ikut denganmu, dirumah aku sendirian.'' Naruto mengikuti langkah adiknya yang hendak keluar dari rumahnya.

"Tidak, kau hanya akan jadi pengganggu.'' Deidara membuka pintu lalu menutupnya dengan bunyi bedebam yang lumayan keras.

Naruto menatap sendu kearah pintu, tanpa sadar tangannya memegang dadanya yang mulai terasa sakit.

.

"Oi, Deidara. Bagaimana jika kita main dirumahmu saja, bukankah dibelakang rumahmu ada kolam renang?" usul Kiba.

Saat ini Deidara bersama lima orang temannya sedang berkumpul di sebuah taman kota yang cukup ramai.

''Kenapa harus di rumahku, ke rumah Sasuke saja, kolam renang disana bahkan jauh lebih besar dari kolam di rumahku.'' Elak Deidara, tak ingin teman-temannya datang kerumahnya.

''Ayolah Dei, selama ini kan kami jarang kerumahmu.'' Dengan berbagai pertimbangan akhirnya Deidara terpaksa mengangguk.

.

.

Naruto perlahan membuka kedua matanya, ia yang sedang terlelap tidur harus terjaga karena mendengar suara ribut di belakang rumahnya tau lebih tepatnya dari arah kolam renang.

Dengan terburu-buru ia bangun lalu menyibak tirai jendela kamarnya, dilihatnya sang adik dan teman-temannya sedang asik bermain air di tepi kolam renang, ada juga yang berenang dan duduk di kursi yang memang sudah tersedia di dekat kolam.

Naruto lagi-lagi merasa iri di buatnya dalam benaknya ia bertanya kapan dirinya juga bisa seperti mereka, di saat yang bersamaan sepasang mata onyx dari bocah seusia adiknya menatap kearahnya, Naruto tersentak kaget lalu buru-buru menutup tirainya, jantung bocah pirang itu bertalu-talu begitu melihat mata kelam itu menatapnya penuh arti.

.

"Dei, siapa anak yang berada di balik jendela itu?" Sasuke menunjuk kearah jendela kamar Naruto.

''Dia anikiku.'' Jawab Deidara malas, Sasuke tak lagi bersuara ia terus memperhatikan jendela kamar Naruto berharap sipirang berwajah malaikat itu mau menampakan dirinya lagi, the hell, bocah Uchiha berusia 9 tahun berambut raven mirip pantat bebek itu baru kali ini merasakan yang namanya jantung berdebar kencang.

.

Malam hari yang begitu dingin di warnai cahaya purnama yang begitu terang benderang hingga bisa menembus celah gorden di kamar milik pemuda bersurai pirang panjang bernama Namikaze Deidara.

Jam menunjukan pukul 00.00 waktu yang pas untuk orang-orang yang terlelap terbuai mimpi indah masing-masing, sepasang mahluk berbulu rubah berwarna orange dengan ekor sembilannya yang berkibar tampak bertengger di atas rumah milik Namikaze, mata semerah darahnya berkilat karena sudah menemukan korban yang akan menjadi mangsanya.

Konoha kota tempat keluarga Namikaze tinggal memang memiliki mitos jika setiap 9 tahun sekali tepat pada malam purnama ke sembilan, seekor siluman rubah akan meminta korban yaitu bocah berusia 9 tahun, dan sang rubah tentulah tak akan segan-segan memilih mangsa yang menurutnya sangat enak untuk di hisap jiwanya.

Kyuubi no Kitsune julukan sang siluman kini menyusup masuk kedalam kamar Deidara, moncong rubah yang bergigi tajam itu lalu menyeringai ia sudah siap untuk menandai mangsanya terlebih dahulu sebelum sang korban di tumbalkan di gua tua yang berada di dalam hutan terlarang daerah konoha.

.

Naruto mendengar suara gaduh di kamar sang adik ia memang sangat mudah terjaga dari tidurnya, perasaanya sungguh tak enak dan ia pun dengan rasa penasaran yang tinggi akhirnya bangun lalu berjalan dengan perlahan menuju kamar sang adik.

Cklek

Pintu kamar Deidara terbuka lebar, Naruto begitu terkejut melihat kejadian di depannya, di sana Deidara sedang di cekik oleh rubah orange itu yang menandakan jika siluman itu kini sedang memberi tanda pada mangsanya.

Mulut Naruto terbuka tutup namun tak bisa menyuaranya teriakannya, ia begitu kaget hingga membuat jantungnya terasa di remas, kedua tangannya memegang dadanya.

'Sa..sakit.' batinnya sesuatu terasa menghantam jantungnya berkali-kali seolah ingin menghancurkannya, di tambah saat siluman itu menoleh padanya dengan raut wajah mengerikannya.

Bruk

Tubuh bocah pirang itu akhirnya ambruk dan kesadarannya mulai menghilang, Deidara yang sudah lepas dari cengkraman mahluk itu langsung menghampiri Naruto yang sudah terkapar dilantai.

''Aniki bangun, aniki, aniki.'' Panggilnya namun tak mendapat jawaban dari sang kakak.

Deidara merengkuh tubuh sang kakak ada penyesalan yang merasuki relung hatinya, ia sangat menyesal karena sudah membenci sang kakak selama ini.

''TOLONG!" teriak keras berharap ada yang mau mendengar jeritannya.

.

Deidara berjalan mondar-mandir di depan ruang UGD setelah berhasil membawa Naruto kerumah sakit berkat pertolongan salah satu tetangganya ia pun langsung menghubungi kedua orangtuanya yang kini masih berada di luar kota dan kemungkinan mereka akan datang besok pagi.

Cklek

Pintu UGD di buka menampakan wanita berdada besar yang merupakan dokter di rumah sakit konoha.

''Kau adik dari bocah itu?" tanya dokter bernama Senju Tsunade pada Deidara.

Deidara mengangguk, ''Ya, bagaimana keadaanya?"

''Sangat buruk, dan kuharap kedua orangtuamu cepat datang.'' Rasa bersalah di hati bocah pirang itu semakin bertambah, tak di pungkiri ia pun merasa takut kehilangan sang kakak.

''Apa dia akan baik-baik saja?" tanya Deidara dengan suara bergetar menahan tangis.

''Dia bocah yang sangat kuat.'' Jawab Tsunade, sebelah tangannya menepuk pelan bahu kecil Deidara.

.

Keesokan harinya Minato dan Kushina datang kerumah sakit, sang ibu langsung menjerit histeris begitu melihat kondisi Naruto, ia terus menangis walau pun Naruto sudah sadar saat itu.

''Kaa-chan, jangan menangis.'' Naruto mengusap airmata yang mengalir di pipi sang ibu dengan tangannya yang bergetar. Kushina tersenyum lembut lalu mengenggam tangan mungil Naruto dipipinya.

''Bagaimana kaa-san tidak menangis jika melihat keadaan anak kaa-san seperti ini, hiks. Dan sebentar lagi kaa-san akan kehilangan Deidara.'' Isaknya.

''Apa maksud kaa-chan, memangnya ada apa dengan Dei?" tanya Naruto yang pada dasarnya tidak tahu apa-apa karena ia jarang keluar rumah jadi tentunya dia tidak tahu tentang mitos di tempat tinggalnya.

"Kau ingat siluman yang menyerang Deidara," Naruto mengangguk bagaimana mungkin ia tak ingat, Kushina lalu menceritakan tentang mitos itu pada anak sulungnya itu.

"Kaa-chan, jangan serahkan Deidara pada mahluk itu. Aku siap jika harus menggantikannya.''

''Apa yang kau bicarakan nak, itu tidak mungkin kami lakukan. Siluman itu takan mau jika anak itu sudah berusia lebih dari sembilan tahun.'' Jelas Kushina, hatinya sebenarnya tak rela jika harus mengorbankan sang anak namun jika tidak di lakukan maka tempat tinggal mereka akan kembali di serang oleh siluman rubah itu.

''Selama ini aku hanya menjadi beban untuk kalian, penyakitku tak akan mungkin bisa di sembuhkan. Deidara bisa tumbuh menjadi pemuda yang sehat dia bisa menjadi anak yang berguna untuk kalian, tak seperti aku yang hanya akan menyulitkan kalian.''

''Tidak Naru, kau adalah anugrah kami. kau adalah malaikat kecil kami yang pertama kali mengisi kekosongan di rumah kami." Tangisan wanita itu semakin menjadi, Minato dan Deidara yang berada tak jauh darinya pun tak kuasa menahan airmata yang kini mulai menetes semakin deras.

''Aku mengerti, aku pun sangat menyayangi kalian, tapi demi kebaikan kita semua aku tak apa jika harus menggantikan Deidara, ku mohon kaa-chan.'' Naruto mohon di antara helaan nafasnya yang terputus-putus.

''Tapi bagaimana jika siluman itu tahu?"

''Tidak akan kaa-chan, percaya padaku.'' Kushina menatap kearah Minato, pria itu hanya mengangguk walau hati dan perasaannya tak jauh berbeda dengan istrinya, ia sama tidak relanya jika harus mengorbankan anak-anaknya namun penumbalan itu tidaklah bisa dibantah karena resikonya kan sangat besar.

.

Tiga hari setelah penandaan di lakukan dan sesuai dengan kesepakatan bersama akhirnya Naruto di tetapkan sebagai korban untuk di serahkan pada siluman rubah Kyuubi, dengan mengenakan kimono dan sebuah penutup kepala yang bercadar Naruto pun kini sudah siap masuk kedalam sebuah tandu yang disiapkan, orang-orang yang akan mengantarkan Naruto sudah menunggu di luar rumahnya dengan mengenakan kimono mengikuti ritual-ritual sebelumnya.

''Ini hari terakhir kami melihatmu, sayang. Maafkan kami yang tak bisa menjagamu dengan baik selama ini, maafkan kami yang tak bisa berbuat apa-apa.'' Kushina kembali terisak, ia tak rela melepas Naruto begitu saja, di peluknya tubuh lemah itu lalu di hujaninya dengan beberapa kecupan di wajahnya tanda ia begitu menyayangi sang anak.

''Aku pun sangat menyayangi kalian, dan tentunya aku akan tetap melihat kalian walau kita sudah berbeda alam kelak.'' Ucap Naruto.

Deidara menghampiri Naruto, mata birunya berkaca-kaca, kini ia benar-benar menyesal akan sikapnya selama ini, ia menubruk tubuh sang kakak lalu memeluknya dengan erat.

''Ini semua gara-gara aku, seharusnya aku yang di korbankan. Tapi kenapa aniki mau berkorban untukku." Ucapnya di sela tangisnya yang semakin menjadi.

''Kau masih memiliki masa depan yang bagus Dei, kau bahkan masih bisa menjaga kaa-chan dan tou-chan walau hanya seorang diri, jika kau yang pergi siapa yang akan menjaga mereka jika mereka sakit atau sudah terlalu tua kelak.''

''Tapi…"

''Satu pesan dariku Dei, jaga mereka dan tumbuhlah menjadi anak yang pintar dan kuat.'' Deidara mengangguk, pelukan itu kemudian terlepas karena sudah waktunya Naruto untuk di bawa.

Kushina memeluk suaminya begitu melihat orang-orang itu membawa pergi anaknya menggunakan tandu, dalam hati ia berdoa agar kami-sama memberinya keajaiban dengan kembalinya sang anak kepelukannya.

.

Tandu tempat Naruto berada di turunkan salah satu pria berkimono itu menyuruhnya untuk turun, Naruto menurut ia pun berjalan menuju gua yang di dalamnya terdapat banyak ukiran jaman dulu.

''Masuklah kedalam, kami hanya mengantarmu sampai sini saja.'' Ucap pria berkimono itu lalu pergi meninggalkan Naruto eorang diri.

Groarrr

Bunyi raungan monster terdengar menggema, rupanya siluman itu sudah mengetahui kedatangan Naruto, dari sudut tempat yang gelap Naruto bisa melihat mata merah yang kini menatap tajam dirinya.

''Apa artinya semua ini, kenapa kau bukan korban yang kuminta.'' Raung sang rubah tak terima.

''Maafkan aku tapi, aku tidak bisa mengorbankan adikku padamu.'' Naruto bersimpuh dihadapan sang rubah.

''Apa maksudmu gaki? Kau tahu aku takan memangsamu karena kau bukan korban yang ku tandai.''

''Aku adalah anikinya, kumohon biarlah aku menggantikan dirinya walaupun usia kami berbeda.'' Sang rubah mengeram lalu mengeluarkan raungannya kembali, tapi anehnya ia tak sedikitpun menyerang Naruto.

''Kau tak takut apa akibat dari perbuatanmu gaki, aku bisa saja mendatangi rumahmu saat ini juga atau bila perlu akan ku musnahkan kota itu sekarang juga.'' Ancamnya dengan inotasi yang menggetarkan seisi gua.

''Jangan lakukan itu, kumohon sekali lagi biarlah aku yang menjadi korban walau tak memuaskanmu, asalkan jangan mengganggu mereka.''

''Sebutkan alasanmu.''

''Hidupku sudah tak lama lagi di dunia ini, aku hanya anak yang hidup tanpa bisa melihat dunia luar dan hanya bergantung pada obat yang menahan rasa sakitku.'' Jelas Naruto, sang rubah terdiam, ia bisa merasakan jika bocah di depannya tidaklah sedang berbohong.

''Tak ada alasan bagiku untuk tetap bertahan dan hanya akan menjadi beban bagi kedua orangtuaku, sedangkan adikku dia bisa tumbuh dengan baik dan menjaga mereka kelak.'' Lanjutnya.

Sang rubah mendengar kesriusan dalam nada bicaranya, ia memjamkan matanya sejenak tak lama kemudian sebuah sinar kemerahan mengelilingi tubuhnya, perlahan tubuhnya menyusut semakin mengecil bahkan lebih kecil dibanding saat Naruto melihatnya tempo hari.

Naruto dibuat terkejut saat melihat sang rubah berubah menjadi manusia dewasa, ia begitu tampan dengan rambut jingga yang berkibar tertiup angin, iris rubynya begitu indah berkilauan tertimpa bias kemerahan yang masih berpendar di sekeliling tubuhnya.

''Ini adalah wujud manusiaku, gaki." Jelas sang rubah seakan menjawab pertanyaan yang sempat akan terlontar dari bibir si pirang.

''Akan kuceritakan sebuah kisah padamu, aku adalah siluman yang sudah hidup selama ratusan tahun yang lalu, dulu aku selalu di buru oleh orang-orang desa yang jauh dari konoha, hingga suatu hari desa itu mengalami masa sulit yang sangat parah, danau mengering, sawah mereka mati, ladang sayur dan buah pun tak menghasilkan, hanya aliran sungai yang jauh di hutan terlarang yang tetap bertahan, aku yang saat itu lebih memilih bersembunyi di dalam gua hanya bisa tertawa menyaksikan penderitaan orang-orang desa yang selalu memburuku, hingga akhirnya seorang bocah berusia sembilan tahun datang menghampiriku.'' Kyuubi menjeda ceritanya.

''Kau ingin tahu apa yang dilakukan bocah itu?" Naruto menggeleng.

''Bocah itu datang padaku untuk mengorbankan dirinya, ia meminta agar aku menolong orng-orang di desanya, khe, aku terkekeh tentu saja. Bagaimana bisa seseorang berkorban hanya untuk sebuah desa, hingga pada akhirnya aku menuruti ucapan bocah itu dan memberitahu dimana tempat yang cocok untuk mereka memulai hidup baru, dan di tempat kau tinggal saat inilah aku menyarankannya, para penduduk desa berbondong-bondong pindah kekonoha dan seperti yang kau lihat bukan, tempatmu tinggal sekarang menjadi jauh lebih berkembang dan sebagai imbalannya padaku setiap sebilan tahun sekali mereka harus rela menyerahkan anak laki-laki mereka padaku tepat saat mereka berusia 9 tahun.''

''Lalu bagaimana jika korban itu tidak berusia 9 tahun?" tanya Naruto.

''Aku akan musnah, karena ketika aku menghisap jiwa mereka kekuatanku akan bertambah berbanding balik dengan yang sebaliknya.'' Iris biru itu membola.

''Ta..tapi…."

''Kurasa aku memang sudah terlalu lama berada didunia ini, kau telah menyadarkanku pada satu hal dan mungkin ini sudah saatnya aku mengakhirinya, dan kau gaki, kemarilah berikan tanganmu padaku.'' Naruto dengan langkah bergetar mendekati Kyuubi.

''Aku melihat keinginanmu yang sesungguhnya gaki, dan percayalah aku akan mengabulkannya untukmu, aku tak ingin menghilang secara percuma untuk itulah aku akan menyatukan diriku denganmu dan rasa sakit yang kau miliki selama ini akan menghilang, kau mengerti maksudku kan gaki.'' Si pirang menganguk.

''Apa aku nanti akan menjadi sepertimu?"

''Kau masih manusia gaki, hanya saja kau akan menjadi setengah siluman mulai dari sekarang.." sosok Kyuubi perlahan memudar berganti menjadi cahaya orange yang kini meresap masuk kedalam tubuh Naruto.

''Ingat gaki setelah ini kehidupanmu akan berbeda. Dan ada satu hal yang belum sempat aku katakan padamu, wajahmu mirip dengan gaki yang mengorbankan dirinya saat itu.'' Ucapnya untuk yang terakhir kalinya, sosok itu benar-benar lenyap dan perlahan Naruto pun ikut berubah.

.

.

Kushina masih belum menghentikan tangisannya, tangannya memeluk erat potret anak sulungnya. Ia masih belum menerima jika Naruto harus pergi dari hidupnya.

''Kushina tenangkan dirimu, kita harus ingat pesan Naruto.''

''Tapi aku masih belum bisa menerima ini semua, suamiku. Naruto pasti sangat ketakutan sekarang, bagaimana jika ia saat ini sedang meminta pertolongan pada kita.'' Ucapnya di sela isak tangisnya.

Deidara hanya menundukan kepalanya, ia pun turut membenarkan apa yang di ucapkan ibunya, kakaknya pasti sedang kesakitan di sana dan meminta pertolongan pada mereka.

'Ukh, aku adik yang jahat selama ini.' Rutuknya dalam hati.

Tok tok tok

Sebuah ketukan pintu membuatnya terpaksa menoleh, ia sedikit bingung karena tak biasanya ada tamu malam-malam begini.

''Aku yang akan membuka pintunya.'' Deidara bangkit lalu berjalan menuju pintu utama rumahnya.

Cklek

Deidara membuka pintu rumahnya awalnya ia akan bertanya 'siapa' pada sosok tamu itu namun kedua matanya terbelalak begitu melihat sosok di depannya.

''A..aniki?"

Naruto tak menyahut ia hanya mengangguk sebagai jawabannya, Deidara yang awalnya tak percaya sempat menampar dirinya sendiri namun rasa sakit dipipinya menjadi bukti jika yang di lihatnya bukanlah mimpi atau halusinani.

''Aniki!" dengan gerakan spontan ia memeluk tubuh Naruto.

Kushina dan Minato yang mendengar pekikan sang anak bungsu langsung menghampiri putranya dan alangkah terkejutnya kedua orangtua itu begitu melihat sosok anak sulungnya yang kini di peluk erat oleh adiknya.

''Naru, benarkah ini kau?" Deidara melepaskan pelukannya lalu membiarkan kedua orangtuanya untuk mendekat.

''Tou-chan, kaa-chan, aku pulang.'' Ucap Naruto dengan nada suara rendah yang lebih menyerupai desisan.

''selamat datang kembali, anakku.''

.

.

"Naru, bisa kau ceritakan apa yang terjadi.'' Naruto mengangguk lalu memulai ceritanya dari awal hingga akhir.

Kedua orangtuanya dan juga adiknya sontak terkejut mendengar penuturan dari Naruto, Minato sebagai ayah bahkan tak sanggup mendengarnya, kenyataan jika anaknya kini menjadi setengah siluman sungguh di luar nalarnya.

''Apa kalian akan membenciku sekarang?" tanya Naruto, wajah yang pucat dan selalu terlihat ceria itu kini berubah dingin sorot matanya pun berubah redup.

''Anakku tetaplah anakku, kau lahir dari kasih sayang kami, dan mana mungkin kami membencimu setelah apa yang terjadi.'' Papar wanita berambut merah itu.

''Kaa-sanmu benar Naru, apapun yang terjadi dan seperti apapun keadaanmu, kau tetaplah Naruto kami.'' Naruto tersenyum samar ia memeluk kedua orangtuanya dan berkali-kali mengucapkan terimakasih pada kedua orangtuanya.

Deidara ikut terharu melihatnya, ia pun sudah bertekad dalam hatinya jika mulai sekarang ia akan menjaga dan melindungi sang kakak.

.

Waktu terus bergulir, Sasuke yang awalnya tak begitu menyukai berteman dengan Deidara kini mulai mendekatkan diri pada bocah pirang panjang itu, tujuan utamanya hanya satu ia ingin bertemu kembali dengan malaikat pirang yang sukses membuatnya selalu memimpikannya.

Dan disinilah sekarang dengan embel-embel belajar bersama Sasuke akhirnya bisa masuk kedalam rumah Deidara.

Sasuke, Kiba dan juga Shikamaru terlihat sibuk dengan catatan di tangan mereka, keempat bocah itu mendapat tugas dari sensei bermasker aneh di sekolahnya dan mereka disuruh bekerja sama dengan berkelompok, Sasuke seakan di beri lampu hijau tentulah tak menolak ia langsung meminta di satu kelompokan dengan Deidara.

Tap tap tap

Suara langkah kali yang menuruni tangga terdengar, Sasuke langsung menengok pada sosok yang kini sudah berada dianak tangga.

Deg

Jantung Sasuke berdetak tak karuan, mata onyxnya tak lepas memandang sosok pirang berkimono merah menyala itu.

''Naru kau sedang apa nak?" tanya Minato yang langsung menghampiri anak sulungnya.

''Aku haus.'' Lirihnya pelan, Naruto memang banyak berubah. Ia bahkan lebih senang mengenakan kimono daripada pakaian sehari-harinya.

"Ayo, tou-san antar kedapur.'' Minato menuntun sang anak menuju kearah dapur.

Sementara itu Sasuke masih belum berkedip sama sekali, ia begitu terpesona walau ia belum bisa mengartikan perasaannya yang sesungguhnya pada sipirang, karena bagaimanapun ia hanyalah seorang anak kecil berusia 9 tahun yang pikirannya belum sampai kesitu.

Tbc

Satu fic absurb datang di tengah masa galau saya yang ingin ngilang dulu sebenarnya tapi berhubung nih tangan pengen ngetik akhirnya jadi juga ff gaje versi sn ini T.T… btw jika banyak menemukan kesalahan, or misalnya cerita ini mengandung sara,, tolong peringatkan ya biar kimi bisa langsung mendeletenya ….

Kimi juga sebenarnya punya orificnya yang mungkin suatu saat bakal saya update di situs anu dan mungkin bakal pake tema awal namun alurnya masih kayak diatas cuma g ada anunya..os ff yang saya buat memang rata-rata ada orificnya seperti ff crumbs of hearth sama yang hope itu..

Oke sekian dulu curhatan lebay saya,, kalo membingungkan mohon maaf authornya lagi konslet…


	2. Chapter 2

**Half Demon**

 **Disclameir : Naruto bukan milik saya tapi punya om-om keche berinisia MK.. ^^v**

 **Pairing : SasuNaru.**

 **Genre : romance/supranatural.**

 **a/n : setengah bagian ff ini umur para cast masih sama namun untuk beberapa scene selanjutnya udah berubah kok..**

 **Warning : BL, ga jelas, kalau ada typo tolong di maklum author ngetiknya setengah molor (kadang2), ff ngawur bikinan orang amatir yang ga pernah lepas dari ke OOC-an chara-nya, buat yang ga suka ama cerita saya di harapkan jangan memaksakan diri untuk membaca silahkan _Klik back._**

Bag 2.

Bocah berambut pirang itu sedang duduk di sisi kolam dengan kedua kaki yang ia sengaja ia celupkan kedalam kolam renang di belakang rumahnya. Namikaze sulung itu memang banyak berubah, ia jadi cenderung pendiam dan jarang berkomunikasi dengan kedua orangtuanya dan juga sang adik, Deidara.

Penyakitnya memang sudah sembuh secara ajaib, Naruto bahkan sudah diijinkan oleh Kushina untuk jalan-jalan keluar jika ia mau, namun sayang seribu sayang Naruto memang bukan Naruto yang dulu lagi yang akan berbinar senang jika di perbolehkan melihat dunia luar, ia kini menjadi Naruto yang kaku dan jarang berekspresi.

''Disini kau rupanya.'' Sapa sebuah suara yang baru di dengar oleh si pirang, ia menoleh lalu di lihatnya sosok bocah seusia adiknya kini berdiri disampingnya lalu ia pun meniru cara Naruto duduk.

''Siapa?" tanya Naruto datar, ia bergeser beberapa senti dari posisinya semula.

''Jangan takut, perkenalkan aku Uchiha Sasuke. Teman sekelas adikmu.'' Jelas Sasuke, tangan putih itu terulur pada sipirang yang langsung di hadiahi kerutan di dahi berwarna tan itu.

Naruto sedikit ragu namun akhirnya menjabat tangan kecil di depannya, "Naruto.'' Ucapnya pelan sangat pelan hingga Sasuke tak bisa membedakan apakah itu ucapan atau desisan.

''Nah, mulai sekarang kau tidak boleh takut lagi padaku, karena aku akan selalu menemuimu setiap hari kau mengerti.'' Naruto bingung harus menjawab apa pada bocah di depannya namun sepertinya tak salah jika mencoba toh selama ini dia jarang memiliki teman.

''Ya.'' Satu kalimat namun sukses membuat Sasuke berbinar, dewa batinnya bersorak gembira.

.

"Naru darimana saja?" tanya Minato begitu melihat Naruto masuk kedalam rumah, sejak mendengar cerita sang anak ia memang jadi berubah lebih protektive pada anak sulungnya, jika Naruto sudah dimana atau akan kemana ia pasti akan selalu menanyakannya lalu akan menuntun sang anak ketempat tujuannya, Minato selalu memperlakukan Naruto bagai benda yang mudah pecah jika tersenggol.

''Dari luar, bertemu teman baru.'' Jawab Naruto dengan nada bicara rendah.

''Teman baru? Siapa dia?"

''Sasuke.'' Minato menghela nafas lega, ia memang sudah sangat mengenal bocah Uchiha itu jadi ia tak perlu merasa khawatir.

"Ingat Naru, jangan terlalu sering berada diluar kau harus ingat siapa dirimu sekarang.''

''Huum, dimengerti.'' Jawabnya.

''Tousan hanya tak ingin siapapun menyakitimu dengan kondisimu yang sekarang ini.'' Tukas Minato lalu memeluk anak pertamanya, Minato selama ini selalu menganggap dirinya ayah yang gagal, apa yang di alami oleh Naruto merupakan pukulan berat baginya, untuk itulah ia ingin merubah semuanya dengan memilih untuk tak terlalu sibuk dalam pekerjaannya.

Ia akan pulang lebih awal dan akan membawa pekerjaanya kerumah jika memang ia harus kerja ekstra, ia tak ingin karena terlalu sibuk bekerja hal yang sama akan terulang kembali.

''Tou-chan aku ingin kekamar.'' Ucap Naruto. Minato mengangguk lalu menuntun sang anak menuju kamarnya.

.

"Aniki.'' Panggil Deidara yang sudah masuk kedalam kamarnya, Naruto yang seperti biasa berdiri di di dekat jendela menoleh padanya.

''Ada surat untukmu.'' Sambungnya seraya menyodorkan amplop biru tua padanya.

Naruto mengambilnya lalu membuka amplop itu di keluarkannya sebuah kertas berwarna sama dengan amplopnya itu lalu membaca isinya, beruntung ia menjalani home schooling jadi ia tak kesulitan saat membaca sederetan hurup-hurup dalam kertas itu.

 _Hari minggu nanti aku akan mengajakmu bermain ketaman hiburan, bersiap-siaplah dengan pakaian terbaikmu. –Sasuke_

"Cieee, ada yang mengajak kencan.'' Goda Deidara seraya menyenggol lengan atas Naruto dengan sikutnya lalu menumpukannya di bahu anikinya, Naruto menoleh sekilas pada adiknya lalu kembali membaca surat di tangannya, jika di cerna dengan baik memang kalimat dalam surat itu mengandung unsur ajakan kencan.

''Aku baru mengenalnya.'' Sahut Naruto pelan.

''Kau mungkin baru mengenalnya aniki, tapi asal kau tahu Sasuke itu sangat populer loh walau usianya masih anak-anak. Kau adalah orang yang beruntung bisa di ajak main olehnya.'' Papar Deidara.

''huumm.'' Gumam Naruto seolah mengerti apa maksud ucapan sang adik.

''Yosh, untuk soal penampilan serahkan padaku.'' Deidara membusungkan dadanya dengan bangga.

''Aku ingin memakai kimono orange.'' Background blink-blink di belakang Deidara langsung retak dan punah seketika begitu mendengar penuturan sang kakak.

''Hei, orang-orang akan melihatmu dengan aneh jika kau pergi dengan memakai kimono." Tukas Deidara.

''Aku tak akan pergi kalau begitu.''

"Eitzss, tunggu, tunggu, tunggu. Oke, oke. Jika aniki memang ingin memakai kimono, tapi aku yang pilihkan bagaimana?"

Naruto terlihat berpikir lalu ia pun mengangguk, Deidara kembali sumringah dengan semangat ia membongkar lemari milik Naruto lalu mengeluarkan isinya dimana kini lemari itu lebih di dominasi dengan kimono.

.

Hari yang di tunggu telah tiba Sasuke sudah tiba dengan gaya yang menurutnya keren di rumah Naruto menunggu sosok pirang itu datang menghampirinya. Deidara menuntun Naruto dari atas tangga dengan pose mirip pengantar mempelai pengantin yang akan menyerahkan calonnya.

"Lihat Sasuke sangat kerenkan.'' Bisik Deidara, Naruto hanya diam memperhatikannya, bocah raven itu memang sangat tampan walau usianya terbilang masih anak-anak.

''Sudah siap rupanya.'' Ucap Sasuke begitu melihat sipirang sudah berjalan mendekat padanya.

Bocah raven itu meraih tangan Naruto lalu membawanya keluar rumah setelah sebelumnya berpamitan pada kedua orangtua Naruto dan Deidara.

.

Tiba di taman hiburan Sasuke langsung menarik Naruto menuju berbagai wahana yang menurutnya menarik disana.

''Kau menyukainya?" tanya Sasuke begitu selesai menaiki semua wahana, kini keduanya beristirahat di sebuah kedai.

Naruto mengangguk walau wajahnya terlihat biasa saja namun dalam hatinya ia sangat merasa senang karena jujur ini adalah pertama kalinya ia pergi ketaman hiburan yang memang dulu sangat di impikannya.

''Jika kau ingin pergi kesini lagi, kau hanya perlu berkata padaku karena aku pasti akan mengajakmu.'' Ucapnya, Naruto tertegun seraya menatap lekat wajah bocah seusia adiknya itu.

''Bolehkah?"

''Tentu saja.'' Jawabnya penuh keseriusan, ''Malam ini maukah kau menginap dirumahku?"

''Tapi…''

''Jangan khawatir, aku sudah meminta ijin pada Minato-san dan juga Kushina-san. " dan Naruto sepertinya tak punya pilihan lain selain mengiyakan tawaran si raven.

.

Rumah mewah dengan lambang kipas di puntu gerbangnya itu tampak terlihat suram jika dari luar, Naruto dengan langkah sedikit kaku memasuki halaman rumah tersebut, pintu rumah itu sudah terbuka tanpa di perintah karena para maid yang bekerja di rumah itu dengan sigap membukanya begitu melihat sang majikan akan masuk kedalamnya.

Para maid itu memberi hormat padanya dan juga Naruto, ''Ano.. apa dirumah ini hanya ada kau?" tanya Naruto saat sadar jika di rumah Sasuke ia hanya melihat maid dan juga butler yang berseliweran mengerjakan tugas masing-masing.

''Mereka sibuk di luar kota dan aku hanya tinggal disini sendirian.'' Jawab Sasuke dengan nada lirih.

''Lalu saudaramu?'

''Aniki bersekolah di luar negri dan tinggal bersama paman dan bibiku yang kebetulan berada disana.''

''Kau pasti sangat kesepian.''

''Yah, tapi sekarang ada kau jadi aku tak merasa kesepian lagi.'' Ucapnya.

Sasuke menarik tangan Naruto lalu membawanya kelantai dua dimana kamar bocah raven itu berada.

.

Usai makan malam dua bocah berbeda warna rambut itu kembali kekamar milik sang Uchiha bungsu, Sasuke sudah berganti baji sedangkan Naruto ia tak mau mengganti pakaiannya jika bukan kimono yang di pakainya.

''Ayo ganti bajumu Naru-nii.'' Naruto bergeming seraya menatap piyama dan pemiliknya bergantian lalu ia pun kembali menggeleng seperti sesaat yang lalu.

"Jika kau tak mengganti bajumu memangnya kau mau memakai baju itu lagi esok.'' Dengan pertimbangan yang memakan waktu sangat lama akhirnya Naruto terbujuk juga.

''Aku tak merasa nyaman memakai ini.'' Gumamnya.

''Benarkah? Tapi kau terlihat sangat manis saat mengenakannya.'' Naruto merona mendengarnya, walau terlihat samar namun Sasuke masih bisa menangkapnya, dan ia pun tersenyum dalam hati.

"Ayo kita tidur.'' Ajaknya lalu naik keatas kasur, keduanya tidur dalam posisi terlungkup dengan wajah saling berhadapan, menatap lekat bola mata masing-masing.

Sasuke mengulurkan tanganya lalu mengelus pipi bergaris kumis kucing itu, ia tersenyum samar.

''Naru-nii, jika sudah besar nanti menikahlah denganku.''

''Kenapa kau ingin menikah denganku?"

''Entahlah, kata kaa-chan jika aku ingin hidup bersama dengan seseorang berarti aku harus menikah dengan orang itu.'' Tak ada tanggapan dari si pirang ia hanya sibuk menatap obyek yang kini juga masih menatapnya dengan tangan yang masih setia mengelus pipinya.

Hubungan keduanya semakin akrab dari hari ke hari Sasuke bahkan hampir setiap hari kerumah Naruto dengan embel-embel belajar bersama atau memang karena ia ingin dan berujung dengan mengajak sipirang ke berbagai tempat, Kushina dan Minato tentu tak melarangnya, mereka sudah mengenal baik Sasuke sejak dulu karena keluarga Uchiha dan Namikaze pernah menjalin hubungan kerjasama dalam bidang bisnis.

Minggu ketiga sejak keakraban Naruto dan Sasuke terjalin, keluarga Namikaze hendak pergi berlibur salah satu yang menjadi tujuannya adalah kota Oto, karena kota itu memiliki daerah pariwisata yang menakjubkan salah satunya adalah pantai dengan pasir putih dan juga batu karang berbentuk bulan sabit yang berada hampir di tepi pantai.

Keluarga Namikaze hendak masuk kedalam sebuah gedung aquarium raksasa yang terkenal di Oto setelah membayar biasa masuk keluarga Namikaze pun lalu berjalan menuju pintu masuk gedung, saat akan mencapai pintu mereka berpapasan dengandua orang pria, yang satu berambut hitam panjang dengan mata mirip hewan melata yang kita kenal dengan nama ular sedangkan yang satunya lagi ia berambut perak di ikat rendah berkaca mata bulat.

Pria berambut hitam itu berhenti sejenak tepat saat Naruto melewatinya, ''Khekhekhe, setengah siluman, eh?" kekehnya lalu meneruskan kembali langkahnya.

Minato tentulah mendengar apa yang di ucapkan pria ular itu, ia berbalik dengan wajah penuh emosi dan hendak melayang sebuah pukulan padanya, namun niatannya terurung kala tangan halus milik sang istri menghentikan aksinya.

''Jangan bertindak gegabah Minato-kun, ini demi keselamatan Naruto. Aku yakin pria itu bukan orang sembarangan.'' Cegah Kushina seraya mengingatkan.

Minato menghela nafasnya lalu kembali menetralkan emosinya yang sempat meluap, ya bagaimanapun juga ia harus bersikap tenang karena jika ia bertindak seperti tadi maka ia akan mengundang seluruh orang untuk mengetahui jatidiri sang anak.

''Kau benar, aku tak harus meladeni pria ular itu.'' Tandasnya ia menarik tangan Naruto lalu merapatkan dirinya dengan sang anak bermaksud menjaganya dari hal-hal yang tak diinginkan.

Pria berambut hitam bermata ular itu masih menampilkan seringai jahat hal itu pun tak luput dari penglihatan asisten berambut peraknya.

''Orochimaru-sama, apa maksud anda mengatakan jika bocah itu…''

''Khukhukhu, kau benar Kabuto. Dia adalah setengah siluman dan aku mencium darah siluman yang sangat kental mengalir ditubuhnya.'' Jawab pria bernama Orochimaru pada asistennya yang bernama lengkap Yakushi Kabuto itu.

''Benarkah, tapi kenapa saya tak merasakannya.'' Ucapnya bingung padahal ia adalah asisten dari Orochimaru.

''Tentu kau takan bisa merasakannya Kabuto, karena dia setengah siluman yang spesial.''

''Maksud anda?"

''Dia memiliki kekuatan rubah ekor sembilan yang konon bisa memberimu kekuatan yang luarbiasa serta mampu bertahan sampai ribuan tahun.'' Jelas Orochimaru masih dengan seringai ularnya.

Kabuto mendengar nada yang sangat antusias dari orang yang di abdinya selama hidupnya tentulah ia sangat tertarik dan juga penasaran.

''Lalu apa rencana anda Orochimaru sama?"

''Purnama kesembilan, saat purnama kesembilan sudah terlihat sempurna. Kekuatan rubah ekor sembilan akan melemah dia pasti memerlukan waktu untuk menyempurnakan kekuatannya konon dari yang aku dengar siluman itu selalu meminta tumbal anak berumur 9 tahun, dan pada saat itulah kita akan melaksanakan rencana kita.'' Ungkap Orochimaru diiringi desisan yang mirip seekor ular.

"Jadi kita akan menangkap anak itu saat purnama kesembilan? Dan itu artinya…"

''Sembilan tahun lagi, karena upacara penumbalan sudah terlewat beberapa minggu yang lalu itu artinya kita masih harus menunggu sembilan tahun lagi.'' Jelas Orochimaru.

.

Setelah puas berkeliling melihat-lihat aquarium dengan berbagai jenis ikan yang di pelihara disana keluarga Namikaze pun mampir kekedai bertuliskan ramen Ichiraku yang awalnya memang berada di Konoha namun membuka cabang juga di Otto.

''Naru ingin makan ramen?'' tanya Kushina karena sedari tadi anak sulungnya tak memesan apapun disaat yang lainnya sudah memesan menu pilihan masing-masing.

Naruto mengangguk lalu ia pun menunjuk gambar mangkuk berisi ramen yang bertuliskan ramen miso, sang ibu pun langsung memesankan satu mangkuk ramen sesuai pesanannya.

''Aniki, tadi saat melewati pasar Otto aku melihat ada kimono yang sangat bagus loh.'' Mendengar kata 'kimono' Naruto langsung terlihat antusias.

''Benarkah?" tanya Naruto takut adiknya hanya bercanda saja.

''Setelah ini aku akan mengantarmu kesana, bagaimana?" Naruto terlihat berpikir lalu ia pun mengiyakannya saja toh ia memang sedang ingin mengoleksi kimono walaupun orang-orang selalu melihatnya dengan pandangan aneh seolah ia adalah orang yang terlempar dari masalalu.

Tiba di sebuah toko dengan berbagai kimono terpajang disana, Naruto di seret oleh adiknya untuk memilah beberapa kimono yang menurutnya sangat bagus dan cocok di pakai olehnya dan Naruto pun terpukau melihat sebuah kimono orange dengan motip api yang persis seperti yang di pakai oleh Kyuubi kala itu, dan Naruto memutuskan untuk membelinya.

Setibanya kembali keluarga Namikaze ke Konoha, Minato sang kepala keluarga kembali di kejutkan dengan orang-orang berpakaian kimono, semuanya tak memiliki rambut dan ia tahu jika mereka adalah para biksu yang bertugas mengusir sesuatu yang mistis dan berenergi negatif.

''Ada keperluan apa kalian kerumah saya?" tanya Minato dengan raut wajah tak suka, ia tahu tujuan para biksu itu datang kerumahnya namun sebisa mungkin ia harus tetap tenang semua ini demi keselmatan putra sulungnya.

''Kami sempat mendengar rumor jika anak anda telah menjadi tumbal rubah ekor sembilan, apa itu benar?" tanya salah satu dari biksu itu.

''Tidak, kau lihat aku hanya memiliki dua orang anak dan keduanya masih bersama kami (maksudnya ia dan Kushina).''

''Tapi menurut informasi yang kami dengar…''

''Tak ada siapapun disini yang menjadi korban, anakku keduanya baik-baik saja!" hardik Minato, hilang sudah kesan wibawanya jika sudah menyangkut keluarganya terutama anak-anaknya, ia bertekad akan melakukan apapun untuk melindungi keluarganya.

''Mohon anda tenang Namikaze-sama, tapi kami hanya ingin memastikan sesuatu. Saat ini rumah anda telah di selimuti aura negatif dan kami hanya ingin mengusir…''

''Rumah kami aman-aman saja, sebaiknya kalian kembali kekuil dan jangan pernah berpikir untuk bisa datang lagi kemari. Di rumah kami tidak ada apa-apa!"

''Minato tenanglah. Maaf sebelumnya tapi kami baru saja kembali bepergian jadi mohon maaf jika suamiku bersikap kurang sopan.'' Jelas Kushina, ia mencoba menetralkan kembali suasana yang sempat memanas karena tindakan suaminya.

''Kami mengerti, maaf jika sudah membuat kepala keluarga di rumah ini menjadi emosi karena kami.'' Ucap salah satu biksu itu namun bola matanya memicing saat melihat Naruto yang ternyata juga sedang menatapnya dengan pandangan sulit diartikan.

Minato seketika langsung merapatkan tubuh Naruto, memalingkan wajah sang anak agar tak terlihat oleh para biksu di depannya.

''Pergilah, kami butuh beristirahat.'' Tegas sang kepala keluarga, ia lalu masuk kedalam rumahnya tanpa menghiraukan para biksu yang masih bergeming di depan pintu rumahnya.

''Namikaze –sama kami hanya ingin memastikan sesuatu, kami harap…''

''PERGI!" lagi-lagi ucapan biksu itu terpotong oleh bentakan Minato yang lagi-lagi tak kuasa mengendalikan emosinya, di tariknya tangan Kushina dan juga Deidara yang masih berada diluar lalu menutup pintu rumahnya dengan keras.

''Minato tenanglah.''

''Aku tidak bisa merasa tenang Kushina jika mereka terus memantau rumah kita.'' Minato jatuh terduduk dengan lemas memikirkan nasib anak sulungnya untuk hari kedepannya, ia merasa takut jika para biksu itu tahu kebenaran tentang anaknya.

''Jangan khawatir, asal kita bisa melindunginya mereka pasti tak akan pernah tahu.''

''Benar aku juga akan melindungi aniki.'' Timpal Deidara yang sedari tadi hanya diam, agaknya ia mengerti apa maksud dari ucapan kedua orangtuanya.

''Apa mereka sudah pergi?" tanya Minato.

''Biar aku lihat,'' Deidara mengintip dari lubang kunci, ''Mereka sudah tak ada.'' Ucapnya dengan tubuh yang kembali menegak.

Minato dan Kushina menghela nafas lega, namun kekhawatiran masih terlihat dengan jelas di wajah Minato.

'Kuharap mereka tak usah kembali lagi kemari.' Batinnya.

.

Waktu terus berganti hingga berganti tahun, tak terasa kini Sasuke tengah masuk tahun ketiga di SMP konoha dan memang sudah menjadi takdir jika ia pun satu sekolah bahkan sekelas dengan Deidara.

Dan selama itu pula ia lebih banyak menghabiskan waktunya bersama si pirang dari mengajaknya ketempat-tempat yang menarik hingga sesekali meminta si pirang menginap dirumahnya, dan memasuki usia ke 15 nya Sasuke Uchiha putra bungsu dari Fugaku mulai mengalami yang namanya masa peremajaannya, dimana yang namanya rasa cinta mulai tumbuh bagai bibit tanaman yang setiap hari selalu di rawat pemiliknya.

Enam tahun mengenal si pirang tentulah bukan waktu sebentar dan ia sering mersakan getaran-getaran dalam dadanya semakin bergejolak seiring berjalannya waktu, mungkin saat masih kecil ia tak begitu paham akan arti dari perasaanya itu namun setelah ia paham akhirnya ia sadar jika ia mencintai pemuda pirang itu.

Namikaze Naruto , ah~ bahkan menyebut namanya dalam hati saja sudah membuat siraven buru-buru ingin pulang kerumahnya lalu berganti pakaian sekeren mungkin agar ia bisa segera menemui si pirang yang kini menjadi pujaan hatinya dan ia bertekat akan menyatakan perasaannya agar si pirang tak di curi hatinya oleh orang lain.

.

Tok tok tok

Bunyi pintu di kediaman Namikaze di ketuk, Kushina yang kebetulan mendengarnya buru-buru membuka pintu.

''Eh Sasuke-kun, mari silahkan masuk.'' Kushina mempersilahkan tamu yang menurutnya spesial itu untuk masuk kedalam rumahnya dan tanpa sungkan Sasuke pun masuk lalu duduk di ruang tamu.

''Naru…"

''Naruto sedang pergi bersama tou-sannya jadi tunggu sebentar ne Sasuke-kun.'' Jelas Kushina.

Sasuke merengut, ia agak kecewa saat tahu jika Naruto tidak ada dirumahnya padahal ia akan mengajak si pirang pergi kesuatu tempat yang menyenangkan.

"Tenang saja Sasuke pacarmu itu tak akan lari kemana-mana kok." Ucap Deidara yang entah sejak kapan sudah duduk di sampingnya dengan senyum menggodanya.

"Ck, urusai.'' Sembur Sasuke yang tak suka di goda oleh calon adik iparnya itu, oops.

''Are~, panjang umur. Baru saja tadi kami membicarakanmu aniki.'' Sasuke sontak menoleh namun bukan Naruto yang ia lihat melainkan senyum menggoda namun terlihat mengerikan di wajah teman yang entah kenapa selalu satu sekolah dan juga sekelas dengannya itu.

''Kau…"

''Eh, ada Sasuke-kun?" Sasuke langsung menoleh kearah sumber suara yang menyapanya, dilihatnya Minato dan juga Naruto yang sepertinya baru masuk kedalam rumah.

''Minato-san, bolehkah saya mengajak Naru-nii jalan-jalan?" pinta Sasuke langsung, Minato memasang ekspresi kaget seklias namun kembali biasa.

''Boleh saja, tapi jangan pulang larut malam ne.''

''Baiklah kalau begitu, ayo.'' Sasuke menarik pelan tangan Naruto, ''Kami pergi dulu.'' Pamitnya.

''Sasuke jangan kau apa-apakan anikiku ya~." Teriak Deidara dengan suara di buat-buat, sedangkan Naruto kedua wajahnya langsung merona hebat.

''Kita akan pergi kemana, Suke?" tanya Naruto.

''Pokoknya ketempat yang menyenangkan, nah silahkan masuk.'' Sasuke membuka pintu mobilnya lalu ia pun menyusul masuk, walau masih menggunakan jasa supir namun ia merasa senang bisa membawa pujaan hatinya kemanapun ia pergi.

.

.

Sasuke menggengam kedua tangan Naruto seraya bersimpuh ala pangeran yang akan meminang sang putri atau gadis yang di sukainya.

''Naru, entah darimana aku harus memulai tapi intinya aku mencintaimu, maukah kau menjadi kekasihku?'' di sebuah tempat di samping sebuah air terjun yang berjatuhan Sasuke mulai menyatakan perasaannya, ia bahkan memanggil Naruto tanpa embel-embel 'nii' seperti biasanya, ah jika diingat Sasuke memanggilnya 'nii' jika di depan keluarga Naruto saja, ck ck.

''Aku tidak tahu.'' Jawab Naruto yang mengundang raut kecewa di wajah Sasuke.

''Kenapa? Apa kau tak menyukaiku?"

"Entahlah tapi aku tak mengerti cinta itu seperti apa.'' Jelasnya yang membuat Sasuke menganga.

''Jika begitu bagaimana jika aku yang mengajarimu apa arti dari cinta itu.''

''Bisakah?"

''Tentu saja, nah untuk itu kau harus menerima cintaku terlebih dahulu.'' Tegas Sasuke yang entah kenapa terdengar seperti sebuah keharusan yang tak bisa di bantah atau di tolak.

''Uhmm, baiklah akan kucoba.'' Jawab Naruto pemuda raven yang masih bersimpuh itu lalu berdiri tegak dan langsung memeluknya.

''Arigatou.'' Ucapnya, kedua mata berbeda warna itu saling menatap lurus satu sama lain, dan Naruto baru menyadari jika tinggi mereka setara padahal dulu Naruto sangat yakin jika tinggi Sasuke hanya sebatas lehernya saja, apa pertumbuhan Sasuke yang terlalu pesat atau dirinya yang memang lambat untuk tumbuh.

Sasuke mulai mendekatkan bibirnya menyatukannya dengan bibir kekasihnya, di lumatnya bibir yang sudah lama sangat diinginkannya untuk di cium.

''Naruto, jika aku sudah lulus sekolah nanti, maukah kau menikah denganku?" tanya Sasuke setelah mengakhiri ciumannya.

Naruto merasa déjà vu dengan pertanyaan yang terlontar dari bibir si raven, ''Aku…''

Tbc

Mohon maaf jika ini yang seharusnya menjadi part terakhir tapi malah tbc T^T, saya kehilangan mood menulis lebih dari ini,, mohon maaf, mohon maaf #bungkuk2.

balasan review guest

nitha tuh nitha : hahaha gomawo ne udah bilang bagus, moga di bag ini g berubah kadarnya ye, maklum saya kadang konslet klo lagi ngetik.

onyx sky : ini udh di lanjut.

anie chan : pertanyaannya udah kejawab kok di bag ini.

aoi shizuka : err di bag ini udh kejawab ye... XD

retno elf : ini udh lanjut makasih udh review yaaa...

yang login udh author bales lewat PM ye...


	3. Chapter 3

Half Demon

Disclameir : Naruto bukan milik saya tapi punya om-om keche berinisia MK.. ^^v

Pairing : SasuNaru.

Genre : romance/supranatural.

Warning : BL, ga jelas, alur di percepat biar pas #dilemparpiso, kalau ada typo tolong di maklum author ngetiknya setengah molor (kadang2), ff ngawur bikinan orang amatir yang ga pernah lepas dari ke OOC-an chara-nya, buat yang ga suka ama cerita saya di harapkan jangan memaksakan diri untuk membaca silahkan _**Klik back.**_

Bag 3 A semi ending.

Beberapa menit telah berlalu kedua pemuda yang sudah resmi menjadi sepasang kekasih itu saat ini masih berdiam diri atau lebih tepatnya hanya si pemuda emo bermata onyx yang masih setia menunggu jawaban dari sosok pirang di depannya.

''A-aku… tidak tahu.'' Hanya itu yang terucap dibibir tipis sewarna cerry milik Naruto, si pirang sungguh bingung untuk jawaban yang satu itu, baginya pernikahan bukan sesuatu yang harus di jalani secara terburu-buru, seingatnya kedua orangtuanya ketika bercerita tentang pernikahan mereka sempat berkata jika kita menikah dengan pasangan kita maka keduanya harus benar-benar memiliki pemikiran yang matang karena pernikahan adalah sesuatu yang sakral dan merupakan ikatan yang suci.

''Kenapa kau hanya menjawab seperti itu? Kau jangan merasa cemas tentang segala sesuatunya karena aku yang akan menjaminnya, Naru.'' Ujar Sasuke, raut wajahnya mengeras karena kecewa dengan jawaban yang di terimanya.

''Bukan masalah jaminan Sasuke, aku hanya berpikir apa pernikahan itu memang begitu penting bagimu, lalu apa yang menjadi alasanmu ingin menikahiku di usiamu yang bahkan masih muda saat lulus nanti?" tanya Naruto, pemuda itu terlihat tenang walau sempat di tekan oleh ucapan Sasuke.

''Alasanku terlalu banyak, salah satunya karena aku ingin memilikimu.''

Naruto tak berkutik dari kalimat telak yang terucap dibibir Sasuke, pemuda emo itu terlihat tak main-main dengan ucapannya barusan.

''Terserah padamu,'' ucap Naruto pada akhirnya.

Sasuke berbinar senang dengan gerakan spontan ia menghambur memeluk calon pengantinnya kelak.

''Tapi kau pun tak mungkin hanya berkata padaku sajakan? Kau pun harus memintaku pada kedua orangtuaku dan juga adikku.'' Suasana sekitar tampak berubah sunyi begitu juga dengan apa yang di rasakan Sasuke saat ini, ibaratkan kau sedang terbang tinggi lalu tiba-tiba kau terjatuh dan merasa sakit.

Sasuke memang belum berpikir tentang hal itu, ia hanya memikirkan jawaban dari Naruto saja tanpa memikirkan jawaban calon mertua dan juga calon ehemadikehem iparnya, walau sebenarnya ia sangat yakin jika Deidara akan menerimanya.

''Tentu saja hal itu akan kulakukan juga saat aku sudah lulus, aku akan melamarmu di depan kedua orangtuamu dan juga Dei.'' Sasuke berkata mantap dan Naruto sudah kehabisan kalimat untuk mengelak ucapan kekasihnya.

.

.

Naruto pulang kerumahnya setelah di antar oleh Sasuke, ia pun berjalan perlahan menuju kamarnya saat melewati kamar kedua orangtuanya samar-samar ia mendengar percakapan kedua orangtuanya, di dorong rasa penasaran ia pun mencuri dengar percakapan mereka.

''Tak ada pilihan lain lagi Kushina, kita harus segera pindah dari rumah ini ketempat jauh dari jangkauan mereka, ini demi keselamatan Naruto.''

Naruto terkejut mendengar ucapan Minato di balik pintu kamar kedua orangtuanya, jika ia dan keluarganya pindah itu artinya ia tak akan bertemu dengan Sasuke lagi.

''Tapi apa tidak di pikirkan secara matang-matang dulu Minato-kun?"

''Tidak, keputusanku sudah bulat, kita harus segera pindah jika perlu secepatnya.'' Ucapnya dengan nada mutlak.

Tak ada sahutan dari Kushina dan Naruto merasa yakin jika sang ibu tak mampu membantah ucapan sang ayah.

Ceklek

Pintu kamar kedua orangtua Naruto terbuka, baik Minato dan juga Kushina sama-sama terkejut begitu melihat Naruto berdiri mematung di depan pintu kamar mereka.

''Naru, kau sudah pulang?" tanya Kushina dengan suara yang sedikit kaku.

''Tou-san, Kaasan, aku… tidak ingin pindah.'' Naruto berujar lirih.

Wajah Minato berubah sendu, ''Maaf Naru, tapi ini semua sudah di putuskan, kita akan tetap pindah.''

''Kenapa harus pindah rumah?"

''Para biksu di kuil itu sudah lama mengintai kita Naru, terutama dirimu. Dan mereka berencana untuk menangkapmu kelak.'' Jelas Minato.

Naruto menunduk lesu, dirinya memang sudah lama mengetahui jika ia memang sedang diincar para biksu kuil api itu sebenarnya bukan hanya para biksu saja ia pun terkadang sering merasa jika sosok bermata menyala mirip ular yang dulu pernah bertemu dengannya pun ikut mengintai namun dengan jarak yang cukup jauh.

''Tapi…''

''Semua demi kebaikanmu Naru.'' Minato menepuk bahu putra sulungnya, Naruto mendongak menatap netra biru milik Minato yang kini tengah memancarkan kesedihan.

''Baiklah, aku mengerti.'' 'Sasuke, maaf. Bukan mauku untuk pergi menjauh darimu.'

"Segeralah berkemas Naru. Kita tidak memiliki banyak waktu.''

.

.

Sasuke merasa gelisah pagi ini, entah kenapa tiba-tiba ia merasa dadanya sesak dan juga lemas. Di perhatikannya sekitar kelasnya dan ia menemukan sebuah kejanggalan, ya teman sekelasnya Deidara tak terlihat sejak pagi tadi karena biasanya adik dari tunangannya itu selalu datang lebih dulu darinya.

'Kenapa Dei hari ini tidak masuk kelas apa dia sedang sakit?' batin pemuda emo itu bertanya-tanya.

''Eh, kudengar katanya Deidara-kun keluar dari sekolah ini ya?'' tanya salah satu teman sekelas Sasuke pada teman sekelasnya yang lain.

''Ya, katanya ia akan pindah kota makanya ia keluar.'' Jawab siswa tersebut, Sasuke tersentak ia sontak berdiri dan langsung menghampiri dua teman sekelasnya itu.

''Apa maksud kalian? Deidara akan pindah kota?" tanya Sasuke menggebu-gebu, dadanya berdebar tak karuan karena terlalu kaget dengan apa yang baru saja di dengarnya.

''Ya begitulah, aku bertemu dengannya tadi saat ia akan masuk keruang kepala sekolah dan ia terlihat murung saat mengatakan jika ia akan keluar dari sekolah ini karena kedua orangtuanya memutuskan untuk pindah kota.'' Jelas siswa tersebut.

''Apa dia masih di ruang kepala sekolah?"

''Ya, sepertinya masih.''

Tanpa ba bi bu lagi Sasuke langsung berlari keluar dari kelasnya menuju ruang kepala sekolah dengan secepat mungkin, tiba di depan ruangan kepala sekolah Sasuke yang hendak mengetuk pintu masuk harus mengurungkan niatnya karena sosok yang di tunggu kedatangannya baru saja membuka pintu ruangan tersebut dan kini keduanya saling berhadapan.

"Sasuke?"

''Apa maksudnya semua ini Dei? Jelaskan padaku? Kenapa kau harus pindah rumah?" Sasuke membrondong Deidara dengan pertanyaan.

''Maaf sebelumnya Sasuke, tapi ini bukan kemauan aku dan Naru-nii. Tou-san yang memutuskan semuanya dan kami hanya bisa menurutinya saja.'' Sahut Deidara, kepalanya menunduk karena terlalu takut bertatap mata dengan mata sehitam malam milik Sasuke.

''Apa yang menjadi alasan ayahmu?"

''Kau tak akan mengerti Sasuke, dan aku yakin jika kau tahu semuanya belum tentu kau akan menerima keadaannya kan. Jadi mulai sekarang ada baiknya lupakan kakakku.'' Onyx kelam milik Sasuke membola, tak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja masuk kegendang telinganya, Deidara menyuruhnya untuk melupakan Naruto, yang benar saja.

Enam tahun ia menunggu saat yang tepat untuk dapat mengungkapkan perasaannya pada Naruto dan kini tinggal selangkah lagi ia bisa memiliki si pirang Deidara malah menyuruhnya untuk melupakan Naruto dengan begitu mudahnya, sungguh itu adalah hal yang sangat mustahil di lakukannya.

''Aku tak bisa.'' Tolaknya, wajah seputih salju itu berubah datar dengan aura hitam di sekelilingnya.

''Terserah padamu, seberapa keraspun kau mencegah, itu takan merubah keputusan Tou-san.'' Tukasnya, Deidara pun melangkah melewati Sasuke namun lagi-lagi tangan Sasuke mencegahnya untuk pergi di cengkramnya kedua bahu Deidara dengan kedua tangannya.

''Deidara tolong kau katakan ini padanya, sejauh apapun dia pergi dan dimanapun kini dia berada aku Uchiha Sasuke suatu saat pasti akan menemukannya kembali tak peduli kapanpun itu dan saat itu dia tak akan pernah kulepaskan sekalipun aku harus berhadapan dengan ayah kalian.''

Sasuke melepaskan cengkramannya pada bahu Deidara lalu melangkah pergi meninggalkan sosok Deidara yang masih mematung di depan ruangan kepala sekolah.

.

.

3 tahun kemudian

Hari kelulusan di SMA Konoha telah tiba, Sasuke Uchiha melangkahkan kakinya keluar area sekolahnya setelah menerima surat kelulusannya, wajahnya terlihat datar dan tak memiliki ekspresi bahagia sedikitpun sama seperti saat kelulusannya di SMP dulu.

Sejak Naruto pergi dari hidupnya ia tak lagi memiliki semangat apapun, ia lebih sering mengurung diri dan akan keluar jika ia akan sekolah atau mengisi perutnya jika sudah lapar, namun hal itu bukan berarti terpuruk pada kenyataanya ia diam-diam mencari keberadaan keluarga Namikaze yang sampai saat ini bak hilang di telan bumi.

'Naru, dimanapun dirimu tinggal saat ini aku pasti akan menemukanmu,' batinnya.

Sebuah mobil sedan berwarna hitam berhenti tepat di sampingnya, seseorang berambut perak pun keluar dari dalam mobil tersebut.

''Selamat siang Sasuke-sama, silahkan masuk kedalam mobil.'' Ucap pria itu.

Sasuke masuk kedalam mobil pria tersebut di susul sang pemiliknya dan tak lama mobilpun kembali melaju.

''Jadi, informasi apa saja yang kau dapat Kakashi?" tanya Sasuke langsung pada pria bernama Kakashi atau lengkapnya adalah Hatake Kakashi seorang detektive yang kerap di juluki detektive jenius.

''Seperti biasanya, keluarga Namikaze sangat sulit di temukan, aku yang bahkan seorang detektive jenius pun sempat ingin mundur dari tugas ini.'' Sasuke melirik Kakashi memalui ekor matanya, ini sudah yang kesekian kalinya ia mendengar ucapan itu dari para detektive sewaannya dan akhirnya pun akan sama pula sepertinya yakni menyerahnya para detektive itu untuk mencari keberadaan keluarga Namikaze.

''Jadi kau sudah menyerah?"

''Tentu saja tidak Sasuke-sama, aku hanya sempat ingin saja karena aku menemukan sebuah fakta unik pada akhirnya.'' Tukasnya, Sasuke kali ini menoleh pada pria di sampingnya.

"Apa itu?''

"Aku sempat menyelidiki sebuah SMA di sebuah desa bernama Uzushio dan aku bertemu dengan seorang bocah bermarga Uzumaki dan bocah itu sungguh menarik perhatianku.''

''Lalu apa hubungannya bocah Uzumaki itu dengan keluarga Namikaze, dan apa maksudmu bocah itu menarik, kau jatuh cinta padanya lalu…"

''Dengarkan dulu Sasuke-sama, yang kumaksud dengan ucapanku adalah nama dari bocah itu, dan percaya atau tidak bocah itu bernama lengkap Deidara Uzumaki.''

Sepasang onix milik Sasuke membola, tentulah ia tak mungkin akan lupa dengan nama teman kecilnya itu tapi yang membuatnya mengerutkan kening adalah marga bocah itu bukanlah Namikaze.

''Aku sempat menyelidiki latar keluarganya dan dia tidak tinggal di desa itu, ia tinggal di sebuah rumah jauh di dalam hutan Uzushio, saat aku mengobrol dengannya dan bertanya tentang orangtuanya ia tak menyebutkan nama ayahnya ia hanya menyebutkan jika nama ibunya adalah Kushina Uzumaki, dan hal itu pun tak luput dari penyelidikanku dan saat aku kembali mulai mencari informasi tentang Kushina baru aku menemukan sebuah fakta bahwa suami dari Kushina Uzumaki adalah Minato Namikaze.''

Sasuke tercengang benarkah selama ini mereka bersembunyi dengan cara mengganti marga mereka, pantas saja Sasuke sampai harus berkali-kali menyewa detektive untuk mencari keberadaan keluarga itu selama 3 tahun dan baru kali ini semuanya terungkap, ternyata kekasihnya selama ini tinggal di sebuah desa yang konon hampir tak berpenghuni itu karena dulu ia pernah mendengar jika desa itu pernah mengalami masa krisis ekonomi dan juga bahan pangan sehingga para penduduk disana banyak yang berpindah-pindah bahkan desa itu sudah hampir di lupakan sebagian orang-orang.

"Kau memang benar-benar seorang jenius Hatake Kakashi, tapi ngomong-ngomong apa Deidara tak mengenalimu secara kau dulu pernah mengajar di sekolah dasar tempat kami bersekolah dulu?" tanya Sasuke, ya pemuda raven itu memang masih penasaran dengan sosok detektive jenius itu yang dulunya merupakan guru di sekolah dasarnya dan merupakan wali kelasnya juga.

''Mana mungkin aku terang-terangan menunjukan identitasku padanya kan, aku pun awalnya tak mengenalnya begitu saja karena dia banyak berubah tapi setelah kami saling berkenalan barulah aku mengetahuinya.'' Terang Kakashi.

"Menjadi seorang detektive memang tak mudah. Tapi bolehkah aku bertanya sesuatu? Bukankah kau itu seorang detektive tapi kenapa kau malah menjadi guru di sekolah kami?" tanya Sasuke, dari awal ia kembali bertemu dengan Kakashi pertanyaan itu sudah ia ingin keluarkan.

Kakashi tersenyum di balik maskernya, ''Ada sesuatu yang harus kucari saat itu, dan aku sampai saat inipun belum bisa menemukannya,''

''…''

''Sama halnya denganmu akupun hampir putus asa untuk menemukannya bahkan gelar jeniusku pun tak berarti apa-apa sampai sekarang dan aku sudah menyerah, aku sudah kehilangan harapanku. Untuk itulah Sasuke-sama saat melihatmu berada di posisiku saat itu aku pun berusaha agar kau tidak berakhir sama sepertiku yang sekarang, hidup tanpa merasakan keindahannya.''

Sasuke bisa melihat perubahan raut wajah detektive di sebelahnya, wajah itu sama seperti ketika ia kehilangan sosok cahaya dalam hidupnya, separuh jiwanya dan juga nafasnya.

"Apa kau tak ingin berusaha mencarinya sekali lagi?"

''Jika pun aku bertemu kembali dengannya, apakah mungkin masih ada harapan untuk kembali. Dia pergi karena kesalahanku dan aku terlalu pengecut hanya untuk meminta maaf padanya hingga suatu hari aku mendapat kabar jika ia sudah pergi entah kemana.''

''Jika kau bersungguh-sungguh aku yakin ia akan kembali lagi padamu.''

''Yah, itu juga yang sebenarnya aku harapkan.''

.

.

''Aku pulang, Tou-san, Kaa-san, Naru-nii.'' Deidara membuka pintu rumah sederhana milik keluarga kecilnya yang terletak jauh di tengah hutan Uzushio.

Rumah itu memang bertingkat dua namun tidak terkesan mewah karena hampir seluruh struktur bagunannya terbuat dari kayu dan pintu rumah itu pun di buka dengan cara menggesernya.

''Kau sudah pulang Dei-chan? Eh~, kenapa berwajah murung seperti itu?" tanya Kushina.

Deidara mendudukan dirinya seraya melepas sepatu kets yang di pakainya, ''Kaa-san, bolehkah jika aku bekerja saja, aku tidak ingin kuliah.'' Ungkap Deidara.

Kushina terkejut, bukankah anak bungsunya itu sebelum hari kelulusan sangat bersemangat sekali ingin kuliah bahkan Kushina dan juga Minato sudah mendaftarkannya di Universitas yang cukup elit di sebuah kota bernama Kumo.

Jarak kota Kumo ke desa Uzuhio tidaklah terlalu jauh hanya membutuhkan waktu satu jam untuk bisa sampai kesana, di samping itu Minato selaku kepala keluarga Namikaze pun ikut membangun sebuah pabrik pembuatan mesin jahit yang nantinya akan di export ke beberapa negara.

''Kenapa Dei-chan tiba-tiba begitu?"

''Aku tidak ingin kuliah disana, dan jika aku ingin kuliah di Konoha pasti Tou-san tak akan mengijinkan bukan.''

''Apa yang menjadi alasanmu?"

''I-itu…I-itu ka..karena..Sa..Sasori senpai juga kuliah disana Kaa-san." Ungkap Deidara dengan gugup dan juga bisa Kushina lihat semburat merah yang menghiasi kedua pipinya yang sedikit bulat.

Sasori Akasuna adalah senpai Deidara di SMA Uzu yang tahun lalu sudah lulus lebih dulu, Sasori adalah senpai yang sempat di kagumi oleh Deidara dan merupakan cinta pertamanya namun harapan untuk bisa menjadi kekasih pemuda Akasuna itu sudah kandas semenjak pemuda itu mengumumkan jika ia sudah bertunangan, punah sudah semangat Deidara saat akan menyatakan perasaannya saat itu yang tepat di hari kelulusan senpainya.

''Memangnya ada apa dengan Sasori senpai itu Dei-chan?" Kushina tentulah sangat penasaran dengan penolakan Deidara untuk kuliah disana dan seperti apa sosok Sasori hingga membuat sang anak sepertinya enggan untuk bertemu lagi dengan seniornya itu.

''Pokoknya aku tak mau kuliah disana, atau aku akan mendaftar kuliah di Konoha walau di larang oleh Tou-san.'' Rajuknya seraya mengembungkan kedua pipinya.

Kushina terkekeh geli mungkin memang ada baiknya jika ia berbicara dulu pada suaminya dan meminta kesepakatan bersama.

''Baiklah Kaa-san akan mencoba bicara dengan Tou-sanmu." Deidara sumringah ia menghambur memeluk sang ibu sebagai tanda terima kasihnya.

.

.

Naruto sedang berjongkok sambil memetik beberapa bunga yang sengaja ia tanam tak jauh dari rumahnya, ia berencana untuk membuat mahkota bunga yang nantinya akan ia berikan pada sang ibu dan juga adiknya.

Entah sejak kapan kebiasaan itu mulai muncul yang pasti Naruto akan selalu memetik bunga-bunga yang ditanamnya ketika bunga itu sudah mekar lalu membuatnya menjadi sebuah mahkota, Kushina tentulah sangat senang ketika dipakaikan mahkota itu namun lain halnya dengan sang adik yang wajahnya pasti akan mirip orang sedang menahan buang air.

"Kita sudah sampai sejauh ini Kakashi dan ini sudah jauh masuk kedalam hutan tapi sampai detik ini kita tak menemukan apapun.''

Naruto samar-samar mendengar suara seseorang yang sedang berbicara dan juga langkah kaki yang sepertinya menuju kearahnya.

''Tapi dari info yang kudapat memang disini seharusnya.'' Sahut suara lain, dua sosok di balik semak-semak pun mulai terlihat Naruto yang mengingat pesan sang ayah langsung bangkit dan hendak bergegas.

' _Ingat Naru meskipun kita berada jauh di tengah hutan namun bukan berarti tak akan ada orang yang bisa menembus sampai kedaerah sekitar kita, karena para biksu dan pria ular itu masihlah mengincarmu hingga saat ini, segera menjauh begitu kau merasakan kehadiran seseorang.'_

Begitulah pesan dari Minato, si pirang dengan tergesa-gesa memasukan bunga-bunga itu kedalam keranjang lalu menutupnya dengan kain agar tidak berjatuhan saat di bawa kerumahnya nanti.

''Aku harus per…''

''Tunggu.'' Sebuah suara baritone menghentikan langkahnya, Naruto langsung berdiri kaku tak bergerak sama sekali menolehpun tak ia lakukan karena terlalu takut akan sosok yang menyuruhnya berhenti bisa saja itu adalah pria ular dan anak buahnya itu kan.

''Maa~ maa~, jangan kaku seperti itu kami hanya ingin bertanya sesuatu padamu.'' Kakashi berujar dengan nada keki, sebelah tangannya menggaruk tengkuknya yang tak gatal.

Perlahan Naruto berbalik kearah Kakashi dan juga sosok di sebelahnya, iris birunya kembali membola begitu melihat sosok di samping pria bermasker itu, pemuda pirang itu tentulah masih mengenali sosok yang kini semakin bertambah tinggi dan juga tampan itu, sosok Sasuke Uchiha.

Sama halnya dengan si pirang, Sasuke pun tak kalah shok begitu melihat sosok yang sudah lama ia cari keberadaannya, jadi benar jika kekasihnya itu kini tinggal jauh didalam hutan yang tentunya akan sangat sulit di jangkau para detektive yang di sewanya selama ini, ah tentunya untuk Kakashi itu pengecualian karena bagaimanapun juga berkat sosok itu ia kembali bisa melihat sosok kekasihnya.

Sasuke secepat kilat berlari kearah Naruto dan langsung menerjang si pirang hingga hampir terjungkal jika saja keseimbangannya tidak bagus, bunga dalam keranjang miliknya berhamburan diikuti dengan jatuhnya keranjang tersebut keatas rumput.

"Sa..su..ke..'' Eja Naruto lirih.

Sasuke tersenyum seraya mengeratkan pelukannya, ''Akhirnya aku menemukanmu kembali, Naru.'' Ucap Sasuke yang tanpa sungkan langsung menciumi wajah Naruto tanpa merasa malu jika disana masih ada Kakashi yang menonton adegan CLBK* kedua sejoli itu.

Merasa hanya akan menjadi pihak yang ter'abai'kan Kakashi memutuskan untuk menghentikan sejenak adengan di depannya, saat ia mencoba untuk mengeluarkan pendapatnya muncul sosok yang membuatnya harus membulatkan kedua matanya.

''Naruto-sama, saya mencari anda kemana-ma…'' sosok berambut coklat diikat tinggi serta memiliki garis luka melintang di atas hidungnya itu tak meneruskan kalimatnya, bukan, ia bukan kaget karena melihat adegan SasuNaru namun ia kaget karena melihat sosok Kakashi yang juga kini sedang menatap tak percaya padanya.

''Kakashi-kun…'' gumam sosok yang sepertinya lupa tujuannya yang semula.

''I-Iruka,''

Yah dan sepertinya yang bakal melakukan adegan CLBK bukan hanya SasuNaru saja, kkk.

.

.

"Bagaimana kabarmu Iruka?"

Iruka menundukan wajahnya yang bagi Kakashi seolah pria itu sangat enggan menatap wajahnya, ''Aku baik-baik saja, kau sendiri?" Iruka bertanya balik.

''Aku… yah bisa dibilang sangat buruk,'' Kakashi menjeda ucapannya, pria itu menengadahkan kepalanya kearah langit biru diatas sana, ''sejak kau pergi.''

"Kenapa Kau berkta seperti itu, aku pergi karena kau yang menginginkanya kan.''

''Aku hanya memintamu untuk jangan menemuiku sementara waktu bukan memintamu pergi selamanya.''

''Tetap saja itu menyakitkan, Kakashi-kun. Kau bahkan lebih mempercayai ucapan wanita itu daripada aku.'' Inotasi suara Iruka meninggi pria itu hendak pergi meninggalkan Kakashi sebelum akhirnya pria berambut perak itu berinisiatif lebih dulu untuk mencekalnya lalu membawanya kepelukannya.

''Maafkan aku Iruka, ini salahku, kau benar tak seharusnya aku percaya pada Anko saat ia berkata jika kau berselingkuh, selama ini pun kuhabiskan sisa waktuku untuk mencari keberadaanmu hingga bertahun-tahun namun aku tetap tak bisa menemukanmu hingga aku benar-benar putus asa.''

"Kau tahu pria yang tuduh selingkuhanku itu adalah sahabatku, namanya Asuma Sarutobi saat itu aku memang sedang mengantarnya untuk membeli cincin yang akan ia berikan pada kekasihnya Kurenai karena Asuma berniat melamar wanita itu, namun saat itu Anko melihat kami dan sepertinya ia memanfaatkan situasi itu.''

''Aku tahu Iruka, karena saat aku hendak datang menemuimu kembali, aku bertemu pria bernama Asuma itu dan ia pun mengatakan yang sebenarnya padaku. Iruka maafkanlah kesalahanku dan kembalilah padaku kita bisa memulainya dari awal bukan.'' Iruka bergeming, walau dari dasar hatinya ia masih mencintai dan sudah memaafkan Kakashi namun untuk mengulangnya kembali ia merasa ragu dan takut hal yang sama akan terulang dan ia tak ingin merasa tersakiti lagi.

''Maaf Kakashi-kun, aku belum siap jika harus kembali padamu.'' Jawab Iruka walau dalam hati ia merasakan ribuan penyesalan atas ucapannya.

''Aku mengerti dan aku takan memaksamu, hanya saja ijinkan aku untuk menjadi temanmu sampai kau merasa siap untuk menjalin hubungan lebih dari sekedar teman denganku.'' Iruka terharu, Kakashi-nya tetaplah Kakashi yang dulu sosok kalem dan tak terburu-buru walau terkadang ia selalu suka terlambat datang jika akan mengajaknya kencan tapi itulah hal yang disukainya dari sosok pria yang masih merengkuhnya saat ini.

''Arigatou Kakashi-kun.''

.

Sementara itu di tempat lain dimana Sasuke dan Naruto sedang duduk bersebelahan di atas rumput dekat taman bunga milik sang pemuda pirang, keduanya tampak diam terutama si pirang yang sepertinya masih canggung berdekatan dengan kekasihnya.

"Kenapa hanya diam saja, aa kau sama sekali tak merasa rindu padaku?" tanya Sasuke.

Si pirang terhenyak, ''Aku selama ini merindukanmu.'' Sahut si pirang.

''Lalu kenapa kau tak menghubungiku, aku bisa memaklumi alasan kepindahanmu saat Deidara mengatakannya padaku tapi setidaknya kau menghubungiku melalui telpon rumahmu.''

''Tou-san sudah tak mengunakan jasa telpon rumah lagi sekarang dan aku tak diijinkan mengunakan smartphone jenis apapun oleh beliau.''

Sasuke mendengus dalam benaknya ia berpikir jika Minato sepertinya memang berniat menjaukannya dengan Naruto.

''Bukankah kau bisa mengirim surat.'' Terdengar helaan nafas dari si pirang.

''Kau lihat bangunan itu, menurutmu berapa meter jaraknya hingga ketempat kita duduk sekarang?" Naruto menunjuk kearah sebuah rumah kayu yang tak terlalu jauh dari posisi mereka sekarang dan Sasuke merasa yakin jika rumah itu adalah rumah yang di tempati oleh Naruto dan keluarganya.

''Aku bahkan hanya bisa berada dalam jarak sekitar sini dan itupun aku masih harus dalam pengawasan Iruka-sensei, guru privat sekaligus penjagaku sejak dulu, kau mungkin baru melihatnya karena Iruka-sensei saat itu pindah dan kami bertemu kembali di desa Uzuhio.'' Terang Naruto.

Iris sewarna onyx milik Sasuke menatap kearah pasangan yang agak jauh di depannya dimana Kakashi kini masih setia memeluk sosok yang ia yakin adalah sosok yang selama ini dicarinya.

''Naru apa kau masih ingat hal yang dulu pernah kuucapkan padamu?"

''Sepertinya aku sudah lupa.''

''Tsk, sudah ku duga.'' Ujarnya, ''Bukankah dulu aku pernah berkata akan melamarmu jika aku sudah lulus sekolah, seharusnya aku melamarmu saat aku kelulusanku 3 tahun yang lalu namun karena kepergianmu yang mendadak dan tak pernah ada kabar mungkin aku akan melamarmu tepat hari ini.'' Lanjutnya.

Naruto terkesiap apa harus secepat itu Sasuke melamarnya, walaupun Sasuke tipe pemuda yang tak suka basa-basi tapi apa harus di lakukan tanpa berpikir lebih dulu.

''Apa tidak bisa hal itu kita tunda dulu Sasuke, aku masih belum siap sekarang.'' Tolak Naruto halus, ia memang belum siap jika saat Sasuke melamarnya lalu pemuda itu tahu kebenaran tentang dirinya yang setengah siluman, ia hanya takut jika pemuda yang dicintainya akan pergi menjauh dari kehidupannya.

''Apa yang membuatmu merasa belum siap? Apa kau meragukan ketulusanku?" iris sekelam langit malam itu menyorot tajam dan entah kenapa Naruto merasa takut akan tatapan mematikan itu.

''Tidak Sasuke, hanya saja aku merasa yakin jika kau akan menjauhiku setelah tahu kebenarannya.''

''Kebenaran? Kebenaran tentang apa?" kali ini nada suara milik Sasuke meninggi, kedua tangannya dengan spontan mencengkram bahu Naruto.

''Tentang aku yang…''

Srak

Brugh

Tubuh Sasuke terpental beberapa meter dari posisi Naruto saat seekor ular berwarna putih tiba-tiba muncul dari arah semak-semak lalu mengibaskan ekornya kearah Sasuke.

"Ular macam apa itu?" tanya Iruka pada Kakashi yang sepertinya sedang dalam mode terkejut sekarang.

''Akhirnya saat yang kutunggu telah tiba, kini aku bisa memiliki kekuatan rubah ekor sembilan, khukhukhu.'' Ucap ular itu seraya menjulurkan ekornya untuk melilit tubuh Naruto.

Sasuke yang sudah kembali bangkit tentunya tak akan membiarkan hal itu terjadi walau ia tak mengerti apa maksud ucapan si ular namun yang pasti nyawa kekasihnya saat ini dalam bahaya.

''Oh tidak, Naruto-sama dalam bahaya, kita harus segera mejauhkannya dari ular itu.'' Iruka menarik tangan Kakashi lalu membawanya berlari kearah Naruto, namun keduanya harus bernasib sama seperti Sasuke sebelum keduanya berhasil mendekati Naruto, tubuh Sipirang pun kini dililit oleh ekor ular itu.

''Percuma saja, kalian yang hanya orang biasa takan mampu mengalahkanku yang seorang sannin ular yang terkuat.'' Kekehnya.

''Aku tak peduli siapa kau, kembalikan Naruto kepadaku.''

''Sayangnya itu mustahil, aku sudah mengincarnya selama ini. Kekuatan rubah ekor sembilan yang abadi, malam ini adalah malam purnama kesembilan dan aku akan segera mengambil alih tubuhnya.''

''Lepaskan dia Orochimaru, aku mungkin hanya orang biasa tapi bukan berarti aku tidak bisa mencegahmu.'' Iruka mempersiapkan dirinya untuk menerjang Orochimaru yang masih dalam wujud ularnya.

''Hentikan Iruka, kita jangan gegabah. Orang ini memiliki kekuatan supranatural yang cukup kuat kita takan mampu mengalahkannya dengan mudah saat ini.'' Cegah Kakashi.

''Lepaskan aku, aku harus menyelamatkannya!" teriak Iruka, ia meronta dari cengkeraman Kakashi yang kini tengan menahan lengannya.

''Seperti apapun rencana kalian untuk mengalahkanku itu akan sia-sia dan tubuhku sudah pasti akan berpindah kedalam tubuh bocah ini." Orochimaru mengarahkan ekornya kedepan memperlihatkan sosok Naruto yang terkulai tak sadarkan diri.

''Orochimaru-sama sebaiknya kita cepat pergi, sebelum purnama muncul kita harus segera menyiapkan segala sesuatunya.'' Sosok Kabuto muncul secara tiba-tiba di samping Orochimaru.

''Ya aku mengerti, nah aku harus segera pergi.''

Dua sosok itu pun mulai beranjak namun baru beberapa langkah mereka berjalan sesuatu berwarna hitam menjalar lalu dengan cepat mengepung keduanya.

''Apa ini Orochimaru-sama.''

''I..Itu…"

Orochimaru terbelalak ia yang sudah puluhan tahun meniliti seluk beluk setiap klan yang ada di sekitar konoha tentulah tahu apa yang saat ini telah mengepung keduanya, sesuatu berwarna hitam yang berkobar itu adalah api yang hanya bisa di keluarkan oleh mereka yang berdarah Uchiha yang konon tak akan padam kecuali jika yang mengeluarkannya lah yang memadamkannya, itu adalah api kutukan atau yang lebih di kenal dengan sebutan…

''Amaterashu!"

Tbc

 ***CLBK = cinta lama belum kelar**

 **Hallooo hallooo halloooo**

 **Ada yang masih ingat ff abal ini, maaf kalau lama updatenya,, suer kimi kehabisan ide T.T dan part ini pun kimi bagi jadi dua os buat nembus endingnya pasti kepanjangan.**

 **Mohon maaf kalau banyak kesalahan di fic ini, kimi mah apa atuh Cuma 'author amatiran' yang numpang bikin cerita disini..**

 **Makasih yang udah kasih semangat buat kimi di review kalian mohon maaf juga jika kimi belum bisa ngebalesnya T.T.. btw diantara reader-san ada yang bisa edit gambar sasunaru g? klo ada kimi pengen minta bantuannya untuk edit pic sasunaru buat ff cute bodyguard sekalian mau kimi pajang di profil fb.. kalau ada yang bisa pm or komen aja di review…**

 **Sampai jumpa lagi mina-san byeee =3=**


	4. Chapter 3b End!

**Half Demon**

 **Disclameir : Naruto bukan milik saya tapi punya om-om keche berinisial MK.. ^^v**

 **Pairing : SasuNaru.**

 **Genre : romance/supranatural.**

 **Warning : BL, ga jelas, alur di percepat biar pas #dilemparpiso, kalau ada typo tolong di maklum author ngetiknya setengah molor (kadang2), ff ngawur bikinan orang amatir yang ga pernah lepas dari ke OOC-an chara-nya, buat yang ga suka ama cerita saya di harapkan jangan memaksakan diri untuk membaca silahkan _Klik back. _**

Bag 3 B ending.

Semua yang berada disana terkejut kecuali Naruto yang dalam keadaan tak sadar, Orochimaru dan juga Kabuto tampak tak berkutik di tempatnya mereka berdua tentulah tidak akan mengambil tindakan bodoh bila menerobos api hitam yang mengepung mereka.

''Lepaskan dia,'' Sasuke berujar lirih dengan wajah menunduk membuat kedua matanya tertutup poni rambutnya, ''LEPASKAN KEKASIHKU!'' teriaknya penuh amarah seraya menegakkan kembali wajahnya.

Tak hanya Orochimaru yang tersentak kaget Kakashi dan juga Iruka sangatlah terkejut kala melihat mata Sasuke berubah warna menjadi merah dengan ukiran aneh pada retinanya.

"O-Orochimaru-sama bukankah itu…''

''Kau benar Kabuto, itu adalah mangekyou sharingan, mata yang memiliki kekuatan luar biasa yang hanya dimiliki oleh klan terkuat di konoha, yaitu klan Uchiha.'' Jelas Orochimaru.

''Tapi bukankah klan itu sudah punah sejak berabad-abad yang lalu?"

''Ya, seharusnya memang begitu, tapi kau juga harus ingat Kabuto, tak ada yang tak mungkin di dunia ini, semua bisa terjadi termasuk bangkitnya kembali klan Uchiha karena saat pembantaian klan Uchiha dimasa lampau adalah salah satu dari klan itu sendiri.'' Jawab Orochimaru dengan sorot mata yang tak berhenti memandang takjub mata Sasuke.

''Klan Uchiha memang tidak pernah punah karena aku adalah salah satu keturunannya.'' Sasuke menyela di antara percakapan Orochimaru dan Kabuto.

''Aku sangat terkejut bisa kembali bertemu dengan keturunan Uchiha dan wajahmu mengingatkanku akan seseorang dimasalalu, seseorang yang membuatku memiliki ambisi terbesar, seseorang yang menjadi penghianat klannya sendiri, seseorang yang bernama Uchiha Itachi.'' Orochimaru menyeringai iblis kala mengucapkan sebuah nama yang memang tak asing ditelinga Sasuke.

''Jangan berani kau sebut nama aniki-ku dengan mulut ularmu itu.''

''Aniki, eh? Itukah sebutan untuknya dimasa sekarang. Apa kau merasa yakin dia adalah anikimu tanpa mengetahui hal yang sebenarnya.''

''Apa maksud ucapanmu? Meskipun aku tak begitu akur dengannya dia tetaplah aniki-ku.''

''Dengar bocah Uchiha, asal kau tahu aku dan Itachi hidup dimasa yang sama dimana kakek buyutmu mungkin juga belum lahir kedunia ini, klan Uchiha adalah klan yang selalu menjaga martabat dan menjunjung harga diri yang tinggi sehingga mereka terlihat antisosial dimata klan lain, suatu hari terjadi penyerangan di sebuah desa bernama konoha, kelompok asing itu bernama Bijuu mereka berjumlah sembilan orang, ketua mereka bernama Kurama Kyuubi.''

Flasback beberapa abad yang lalu

"Madara-sama, Bijuu kembali menyerang.'' Ucap seorang dengan pakaian kesatria tiba-tiba menerobos masuk kedalam sebuah ruangan dimana sosok pria tinggi sedang berdiri menghadap pada lambang kipas yang merupakan lambang kekuasaan klannya.

Uchiha Madara itulah namanya sosok dingin dan juga angkuh namun merupakan pimpinan di klan Uchiha, dia adalah sosok paling terkuat hingga di takuti oleh klannya sendiri dan juga klan lainnya.

''Lakukan penyerangan balik dan panggil Itachi menghadap padaku.'' Titahnya pada sang kesatria.

Kesatria itu mengangguk hormat lalu keluar dari ruangan milik Madara, tak lama sosok bernama Itachi datang lalu duduk bersimpuh di hadapan Madara.

''Saya datang menghadap, Madara-sama.'' Ucapnya dengan suara beratnya yang khas.

''Kau tahu para kelompok Bijuu kembali menyerang desa ini, aku ingin kau segera menanganinya.''

"Baiklah perintah anda akan saya laksanakan, saya permisi.'' Ucapnya lalu ia pun menghilang dalam sekejap dari ruangan Madara.

Ditempat para Bijuu menyerang.

''Yaahaaa, aku tidak sabar melenyapkan mereka semua!" teriakan penuh semangat terdengar dari sosok pria yang bernama Shukaku Ichibi, dengan gaya-nya yang urakan dan suka seenaknya sendiri, Shukaku memang tak begitu di sukai oleh teman-temannya namun bukan berarti mereka membencinya karena memang mereka hanya tidak menyukai gaya dan sikapnya saja.

''Berisik Shukaku, kau membuat telingaku hampir tuli karena teriakanmu.'' Sergah seorang wanita cantik dengan bola mata unik yaitu kuning dan hijau berambut biru tua yang berkibar karena tertiup angin, ia bernama Matatabi Nibi.

"Sebaiknya jangan ada pertengkaran dulu disini, ingat apa yang diucapkan kakek Rikudo.'' Si penengah yang selalu kalem berambut putih itu bernama Kokuo Gobi, memiliki mata berwarna hijau dengan lingkaran merah dilingkar matanya, sosok yang sedikit misterius akan gender sebenarnya.

Si biang keributan dan si tukang marah pun akhirnya terdiam dan lebih memilih melanjutkan misinya menghancurkan rumah penduduk sekitarnya.

''Mana Kurama bukankah seharusnya dia ada disini?" tanya simata satu bernama Isobu Sanbi walau dikenal penyendiri namun ia selalu peduli pada rekan-rekan sebangsanya.

''Entahlah, aku tak melihatnya sejak tadi.'' Jawab Matatabi, Kurama Kyuubi adalah pimpinan para Bijuu sosok dengan balutan kimono orange khasnya berambut merah kekuningan serta iris yang sewarna batu ruby, sosok itu seharusnya bersama kelompoknya namun ia malah menghilang entah kemana.

"Huh paling juga dia sedang bersama pacarnya yang keriput itu.'' Celetuk Saiken, para Bijuu menoleh cepat kearah Saiken.

''Khe seorang Kyuubi memiliki pacar, dunia pasti sebentar lagi kiamat.'' Cemooh Shukaku yang memang jika berbicara selalu asal dan tanpa dipikir dulu.

''Kau belum tahu saja Shu, kalau kekasih Kurama itu sangat tampan." Shukaku terdiam kedua tangannya terkepal sangat kuat sesuatu dalam dirinya bergejolak panas, amarah atau cemburu entah yang mana gambaran yang cocok untuk suasana hatinya itu.

''Kita para bijuu bukankah dilarang untuk jatuh cinta, dan lihat apa yang terjadi pada pimpinan kita, dia jatuh cinta pada manusia."

''Tak ada yang mengatakan jika kita dilarang mencintai manusia," Matatabi kembali bersuara, ia pun menjedanya sejenak lalu melanjutkannya, "hanya saja yang menjadi kesalahan Kurama adalah dia jatuh cinta pada pemuda yang berasal dari klan Uchiha, klan terkutuk yang kapan saja bisa memusnahkan kita para bijuu.''

''Matatabi benar, kalau begitu aku akan terbang mencari Kurama. Kalian lanjutkan tugas kalian saja sesuai perintah kakek Rikudo." Comei yang sedari tadi hanya diam dan focus pada tugasnya pun akhirnya bersuara, ia pun berubah kedalam mode silumannya yaitu serangga daun berekor 7 dengan empat sayap yang terkepak dipunggungnya, secepat kilat Comei melesat ketempat dimana kemungkinan pemimpinnya berada.

.

.

"Minggir kriput, aku tak ada urusan denganmu!" teriak Kurama pada sosok Itachi yang menghadang jalannya, apa ada yang sempat berpikir jika jalan yang dilalui Kurama itu sempit dan hanya muat satu orang saja? Jawabannya salah, justru jalan itu sangatlah lebar namun bagaimana bisa seorang Kurama melewati Itachi jika sang keturunan Uchiha menghadangnya dengan menggunakan susano'o pastilah berapa orangpun yang dibawanya tak mampu melewatinya dengan mudah.

''Bisakah kau hentikan ini Kurama, sungguh aku tak ingin berhadapan denganmu apalagi jika harus membunuhmu.'' Ucap Itachi tak menghiraukan teriakan Kurama sesaat yang lalu.

''Khe jangan bermimpi kriput, aku tak peduli siapapun lawanku aku akan tetap menghabisinya sekalipun dia kekasihku sendiri.'' Kurama mengeluarkan kuda-kuda bertarungnya begitu pula dengan Itachi dan sedetik kemudian pertarungan keduanya pun berlangsung.

Kurama yang sedikit kewalahan akhirnya mengubah bentuk dirinya menjadi sosok siluman rubah berekor sembilan kekuatannya pun bertambah sembilan kali lipat dari sebelumnya namun itu tak membuat Itachi gentar pemuda berambut raven panjang itu pun semakin mengerahkan seluruh kemampuannya.

Beberapa menit kemudian Itachi berhasil disudutkan Kurama dengan kemampuan khusus yang dimilikinya Kurama berhasil menghancurkan susano'o Itachi, salah satu ekor Kurama bergerak hendak menghantam tubuh Itachi namun teriakan Comei membuatnya terpaksa mengurungkan niatnya ia pun membiarkan Itachi dan lebih memilih menghampiri rekannya.

''Ada apa kau mencariku, Comei?" tanya Kurama yang sudah kembali kewujud manusianya.

''Kau ini, seharusnya kau mendengarkan ucapan kakek Rikudo jika kita tak boleh berpisah apapun yang terjadi apa kau sudah lupa."

''Aku ingat hanya saja aku ingin bertindak sesuai keinginanku sendiri.''

''Ya ya, terserah padamu, ayo kita kembali tadi saat diperjalanan kesini aku mendapat pesan dari kakek Rikudo, beliau meminta kita untuk mundur.''

''Apa maksudmu?"

''Lakukan saja perintahnya, ketua.''

''Cih.''

.

.

"Kudengar kau dikalahkan monster itu, Itachi?" tanya Madara dengan nada dinginnya yang khas dan tanpa ekspresi dihadapan Itachi.

Pria itu begitu mendengar kabar jika Itachi tak berhasil mengalahkan lawannya langsung memanggil pemuda berambut raven panjang itu kehadapannya, Madara memang tipe orang yang akan secara to the point jika bicara tak peduli jika ucapannya akan menyinggung siapapun yang mendengarnya termasuk Itachi.

''Ya, seperti yang anda lihat saya terluka.'' Jawab Itachi tetap tenang walau ia tak memungkiri jika aura membunuh Madara mulai terasa.

''Sudah kuduga, bahkan kau yang terkenal jeniuspun tak mampu melawan para monster bijuu itu.'' Tukasnya tajam, Itachi tetap menunduk dengan wajah datarnya.

''Saya mohon maaf.'' Katanya tanpa melihat sosok Madara yang menatapnya penuh nafsu membunuh walau tak begitu kentara.

''Kau tahu arti dari kekalahanmu itu, Itachi?"

Itachi bungkam, bola matanya menatap lurus kebawah, ''Kalah berarti gagal dan gagal berarti 'mati'.'' Madara melanjutkan kalimatnya.

''Ya saya mengerti Madara-sama...'' Itachi berdiri dengan tangan yang menggenggam katananya, benda panjang dan tajam itu pun terayun lalu seketika terhunus menancap tepat dijantung pria bernama Madara itu, ''Karena bagi saya kegagalan saya adalah…"

Tubuh dengan kedua mata terbelalak itu tersungkur, ''Kematian anda.''

Itachi masih dengan tatapannya semula memandang tanpa rasa penyesalan tubuh yang kini sedang meregang nyawa, Madara memang dikenal sosok yang kejam dan juga kuat namun ia tak memiliki kekuatan apa-apa jika berhadapan dengan Itachi karena pemuda itu sudah mengetahui dimana titik lemah pria yang merupakan pemimpin klan Uchiha itu.

''Orang lemah seperti anda seharusnya tak perlu memimpin desa ini, karena sebentar lagi desa ini pun akan ikut lenyap bersama anda.'' Tepat diakhir kalimat Itachi, Madara pun menutup matanya.

Itachi keluar dari kediaman Madara ia sudah merencanakan semuanya dari awal, ia memang berniat menghancurkan desa dimana klan Uchiha berada, ia ingin membebaskan kutukan dari para leluhur Uchiha dan satu-satunya cara adalah dengan melenyapkan klannya sendiri.

.

.

Mayat-mayat klan Uchiha bergelimpangan disepanjang jalan, desa itu kini benar-benar sunyi ditambah bekas penyerangan para bijuu sebelumnya, Itachi dengan mata mangekyou sharingannya berdiri diatas tiang yang menjulang tinggi yang berada ditengah desanya.

''Desa ini benar-benar sunyi sekarang.'' Gumam Itachi seraya memperhatikan sekelilingnya.

''Sayangnya masih ada yang terlewatkan Itachi-san." Ucap seseorang dibelakang Itachi, pemuda itu memang menoleh pada sosok berwajah mirip ular sedang berdiri disebuah atap rumah dengan seringai aneh diwajahnya dia adalah Orochimaru, sosok pria dengan hobi anehnya memang sudah tak asing lagi dimata Itachi dan pria itu adalah pria yang sudah membunuh kedua orangtuanya saat ia masih kecil.

''Aku tak berniat membunuhmu Orochimaru, pergilah.''

''Kau memang selalu bersikap seperti itu, apa karena aku bukan tandinganmu?"

''Jika kau sudah tahu jawabannya maka pergilah dari hadapanku.''

''Bagaimana jika kukatakan aku bisa menjadi lawan yang sebanding denganmu jika aku menggunakan tubuh Madara Uchiha, apa kau akan percaya?" walau wajah Itachi datar namun tak menyembunyikan ekspresi terkejut dimatanya.

''Aku harus berterima kasih padamu, berkatmu aku bisa menggunakan tubuh Madara untuk kujadikan bahan penelitianku tapi sepertinya daripada melakukan itu lebih baik aku menggunakannya untuk melawanmu saja.'' Lanjut pria itu diiringi diiringi desisan ular.

Orochimaru menjentikkan jemarinya lalu muncul sebuah peti mati berukuran besar, peti itu terbuka lalu terlihatlah sosok madara yang sudah tak bernyawa dalam peti itu, ada satu hal yang membuat Itachi heran kenapa dengan begitu mudahnya ia bisa membunuh Madara padahal walau kenyataannya ia memang lebih kuat dari pria itu setidaknya Madara pastilah melakukan perlawanan saat itu.

''Aku sudah mengamati tingkah lakumu sejak lama dan aku pun mulai tahu apa yang akan kamu lakukan terhadap klanmu sendiri untuk itulah aku mulai melakukan penelitian dan menciptakan suatu cairan yang disebut racun, yang dimana aku membuatnya tak memiliki rasa maupun bau, racun yang bisa melumpuhkan kekuatan seseorang untuk sementara waktu ketika orang itu meminumnya.''

Itachi dalam hatinya membenarkan apa yang diucapkan Orochimaru karena ia memang sudah muak dengan semua aturan yang ada pada klannya terlebih ia sudah menentukan akan berada dimana nasibnya nanti setelah ini.

''Kau pikir mana mungkin orang sekuat Madara Uchiha bisa dengan mudahnya kau bunuh jika tanpa ada penyebabnya kan, karena sejak awal Madara memang sudah tak berdaya dan ia menyadari itu untuk itulah dia menyuruhmu untuk menghadapi para bijuu yang menyerang.'' Sambung Orochimari masih dengan seringai anehnya.

"Lalu apa tujuanmu sebenarnya Orochimaru? Jika kau menginginkan mata milik klan Uchiha kenapa kau tidak ambil saja mata milik pria dalam peti itu.''

''Awalnya kupikir memang aku menginginkannya tapi ternyata ada satu hal yang jauh lebih kuinginkan daripada sharingan.''

''Apa itu?"

''Kekuatan abadi rubah ekor sembilan, Kurama Kyuubi.''

Kedua bola mata Itachi berubah saat sebuah nama yang sangat dikenalnya diucapkan oleh pria ular itu, ia marah dan tak terima jika kekasihnya kini yang menjadi incaran manusia ular didepannya, ia pun memulai kuda-kuda menyerangnya.

Orochimaru begitu melihat pergerakan Itachi pun mulai menyiapkan kode menyerang dengan jasad Madara yang akan ia hidupkan melalui jurus edo tensei yang diam-diam dipelajarinya, dan selanjutnya pertarungan antara Itachi dan edo tensei Madara pun dimulai.

.

Itachi kewalahan, Madara Uchiha memanglah kuat walau ia kini hanyalah mayat hidup namun kekuatannya masih lah sama ketika sosok itu masih hidup, tapi Itachi tak menyerah begitu saja ia pun mengeluarkan segenap kemampuannya, ditengah pertarungannya dengan Madara versi mayat hidup itu Itachi hampir saja kalah jika saja sosok itu tak muncul dihadapannya.

''Khe, jadi hanya segini kemampuan sorang Uchiha Itachi.'' Ucap sosok itu dengan nada mengejek, Itachi tak membalasnya ia hanya menyunggingkan senyumnya seperti biasa.

''Apa kau sangat mengkhawatirkanku hingga tiba-tiba muncul disini, Kyuu?"

''Ya aku memang mencemaskanmu bodoh, kau itu dasar kriput bodoh, idiot, brengsek.'' Hinanya bertubi-tubi namun Itachi tahu jika dibalik umpatan kasar Kyuubi, Bijuu dalam mode manusia itu sebenarnya sangatlah mengkhawatirkannya.

"Arigatou, ayo kita lawan mereka bersama-sama.'' Katanya membuat Kyuubi mematung dan hal itu pula telah membangkitkan rasa bersalah dalam dirinya karena sudah menyerang Itachi saat ia dan kelompoknya menyerang desa klan Uchiha beberapa waktu yang lalu.

Petarungan sengit pun kembali terjadi, dengan digabungkannya kekuatan Itachi dan Kyuubi, Madara pun berhasil dikalahkan dan tinggalah Orochimaru seorang diri.

''Kalian memang pasangan yang hebat kuakui kalian sangat kuat.''

''Tak perlu banyak bicara, akan kuhabisi kau.'' Kurama maju hendak menyerang Orochimaru yang tampak tenang didepannya, namun belum sempat ia melesat lebih jauh Itachi sudah lebih dulu menyerangnya.

''"Jangan itu percuma saja, sebaiknya kita biarkan dia.'' Cegah Itachi mengundang kerutan didahi Kyuubi.

''Kenapa kau membiarkannya hidup?"

''Aku tidak bilang jika akan membiarkannya hidup.''

''Maksudmu?"

"Karena aku ingin ia merasakan rasanya terbakar hidup-hidup.'' Jelasnya, kedua mata Itachi kembali berubah membentuk mangekyou sharingan disusul dengan darah yang mengalir dari kelopak mata kirinya.

''Amaterasu.''

Orochimaru terbelalak saat mendapat serangan mendadak namun cepat bagai kilat melesat kearahnya, api hitam yang disebut amaterasu itu kini mengelilinginya hingga tak ada celah sedikitpun untuk pria berwajah ular itu lolos.

''Apa ini?" gumamnya ia pun menyentuh api itu lalu tanpa diduga tangannya langsung terbakar.

''Amaterasu adalah api hitam yang tak akan mudah dipadamkan selain itu kehebatan dari amaterasu adalah api itu akan cepat membakar apapun yang menyentuh atau tersentuh olehnya.''

Penjelasan Itachi kontan membuat Orochimaru kalang kabut, pria ular itu pun langsung mematahkan lengan atasnya namun naas api hitam itu kini merambat menuju kakinya.

'Sepertinya ini tidak akan ada habisnya aku harus secepatnya keluar dari tubuh ini.' Batin Orochimaru, mulut pria ular itu terbuka lebar lalu dari dalam mulutnya muncullah ular berbentuk aneh melompat lalu menjauhi area api amaterasu.

''Apa itu wujud aslinya?" tanya Kyuubi.

''Sepertinya memang begitu.''

''Untuk kali ini aku mengaku kalah tapi ingat suatu saat nanti aku pasti akan memiliki kekuatan rubah itu.'' Ucapnya sebelum menghilang tanpa jejak.

Keduanya terdiam menatap kearah depan tepat dimana Orochimaru menghilang, ''Apa dia akan kembali?"

''Entahlah, tapi mahluk sepertinya pasti selalu memiliki segudang kelicikan untuk melaksanakan niatnya itu.''

''Kakek Rikudo berkata padaku jika aku harus berhati-hati terhadapnya karena orang itu memang sudah mengincar kekuatanku sejak lama." Paparnya.

Itachi menarik tangan pria yang dicintainya itu lalu merengkuhnya dalam pelukannya, ''Sampai kapan pun aku akan melindungimu.'' Kyuubi tak menolak ataupun memberontak ia terdiam dan perlahan membalas pelukan itu.

Sementara itu sosok Orochimaru kini tampak mengeram kesal. ''Kali ini kalian mungkin menang tapi aku pastikan suatu saat nanti kalian yang akan kukalahkan dan kau rubah kekuatanmu pasti akan jatuh ketanganku.''

Flashback off

Sasuke antar percaya dan tidak dengan cerita yang baru saja didengarnya namun selama ini ia memang kerap menangkap banyak keanehan dari kakak lelakinya itu.

''Aku ingin bertanya padamu Uchiha, sejak kapan kau mewarisi sharingan?"

''Sejak aku kehilangan kekasihku untuk yang pertama kalinya.'' Jawab Sasuke, banyak hal yang dilaluinya selama ini untuk bisa menemukan sebuah informasi tentang kekasihnya dan juga keluarganya membuatnya hampir putus asa dan terkadang ia pun merasa amarahnya selalu tersulut secara tiba-tiba jika saja usahanya untuk menemukan Naruto tak membuahkan hasil dan saat itulah keanehan pada matanya mulai muncul.

"Jadi kau benar-benar mencintai setengah siluman ini ya.''

''Jangan menyebutnya setengah siluman, kekasihku adalah manusia.''

''Tapi kenyataannya memang seperti itu, dia sudah bersatu dengan siluman rubah ekor sembilan sejak usianya 12 tahun, apa kau sama sekali tak tahu tentang itu?"

''Ya, aku memang tak tahu, tapi aku tetap akan mengambilnya darimu manusia ular." Sasuke bergerak cepat kearah Orochimaru berada saat ia akan menyerang seberkas cahaya berwarna putih melesat kearahnya, pandangan matanya berubah silau sehingga membuatnya harus mengucek kelopak matanya agar cahaya putih itu tak terlalu menyilaukan pandangannya.

Sasuke terkejut tempat dimana ia berdiri saat ini bukanlah hutan dimana ia dan manusia ular bernama Orochimaru itu hendak bertarung.

''Dimana ini?"

''Kau berada didimensi kami Sasuke.'' Ucap sebuah suara yang sangat dikenal olehnya, Sasuke berbalik dilihatnya dua orang yang salah satunya sangat dikenal olehnya selama ini.

''Aniki?"

''Hahaha maaf Sasuke, sebenarnya aku bukanlah kakakmu.''

''Apa maksudmu?"

''Ya, selama ini aku berbohong jika aku adalah kakakmu, keluargamu hanya memiliki anak tunggal yaitu kau sedangkan aku hanya memanipulasi semuanya."

Penjelasan Itachi membuat Sasuke menganga tak percaya, jadi benar apa yang dikatakan pria ular itu.

''Kau sebenarnya adalah reinkarnasi ku, karena itulah kekuatanku menurun padamu.''

''Lalu apa tujuanmu menarikku kealam ini?"

"Karena aku hanya ingin menyampaikan sebuah pesan padamu, Sasuke kau harus tahu jika selama ini aku hidup karena memenuhi janjiku pada sosok disampingku."

''Siapa dia?" tanya Sasuke dengan mata menyipit, sosok disamping Itachi sama sekali tak mengeluarkan suara namun sorot mata tajamnya mengingatkannya pada sosok kekasihnya.

''Dia adalah Kyuubi, kekasihku. Dan aku hidup karena dia hidup." Sungguh penjelasan yang ambigu dan bertele-tele.

''Sebaiknya kau katakan apa inti dari kalimatmu itu baka aniki." Sasuke yang mulai merasa jengkel akhirnya meninggikan suaranya.

''Seperti yang kau dengar dari Orochimaru, jika Naruto adalah setengah siluman dia memiliki kekuatan dari siluman rubah ekor sembilan, dan kekasihku inilah yang mentransfer kekuatannya pada Naruto hingga pemuda itupun harus menjadi sebagian dari diri Kyuubi.''

''Aku mengerti jadi intinya Naruto sudah bukan manusia lagi sepenuhnya lalu kau menyeretku kemari untuk menjelaskan semuanya agar aku tak menjauhinya begitu.''

''Ya kau benar.''

''Lalu bagaimana kau bisa hidup sampai sekarang mengingat kau itu sebenarnya berada jauh berabad-abad yang lalu?"

"Itu berkat kekuatan Kyuubi, ia adalah rubah yang memiliki kekuatan untuk tetap membuatnya awet muda dan hidup sekian ratusan tahun, dan aku pun menerima kekuatan itu hingga kau lahir dan tumbuh, namun kekuatan itu tak bertahan lama karena ada efek sampingnya kekuatan Kyuubi akan melemah tepat saat purnama kesembilan untuk itulah ia memerlukan tumbal untuk tetap membuatku bertahan hidup, banyak hal pahit yang kami alami terutama para warga yang mengetahui keberadaan Kyuubi mereka selalu memburu kami hingga suatu hari sebuah desa mengalami masa krisis dan saat itulah kami memanfaatkan keadaan itu hingga kami tak perlu merasa kesulitan mencari tumbal anak berusia sembilan tahun.''

"Ada seorang anak kecil datang padaku lalu meminta pertolongan bagi desanya, dan aku memberikan sebuah jalan dengan syarat jika mereka harus menyerahkan anak laki-laki berusia sembilan tahun sebagai tumbalnya tepat saat malam purnama kesembilan, dan semuanya berlanjut hingga saat bocah bernama Naruto itu datang sebagai tumbal untuk menggantikan adiknya, saat itulah aku mulai merasa lelah dengan apa yang kulakukan selama ini.'' Kyuubi yang semula hanya diam saja ikut menceritakan kisahnya.

''Jadi kau tak mengambil nyawa Naruto karena dia berusia diatas sembilan tahun dan kau malah memberikan kekuatanmu padanya?"

''Ya kau benar, setelahnya aku menghilang.''

''Lalu akupun ikut menghilang, maaf aku membuat tou-san dan kaa-san khawatir, sampaikan salam sayangku pada mereka.''

Sasuke tak tahu harus bersikap apa ia sedih jika harus kehilangan sosok yang selama ini menjadi panutannya, walau terkadang ia merasa kesal pada sikap Itachi yang selalu mendapat perhatian dan pujian dari sang ayah namun ia tetap menyayangi sosok kakaknya itu.

''Kau adalah reinkarnasiku dan Naruto adalah jelmaan dari Kyuubi dimasa sekarang, kau harus berjanji akan menjaga dan melindunginya sebagaimana yang kulakukan pada Kyuubi, gunakan semua kekuatanmu untuk membunuh pria ular itu, kau mengerti.''

''Aku mengerti aniki, terima kasih.'' Untuk pertama kalinya selama ia hidup Sasuke mengucapkan kalimat terima kasih pada kakaknya.

''Kami pergi dulu.'' Kemudian semuanya kembali kekondisi semula dimana ia berpijak ditanah berumput yang berada didalam hutan.

Ada yang aneh ia seperti merasa berada diantara dua kaki besar dan saat mendongak ia terkejut melihat raksasa berwarna ungu berdiri dengan kokohnya, 'Itu adalah susano'o salah satu kekuatan yang pernah kumiliki dan kau pun kini memilikinya gunakan instingmu untuk membuatnya bergerak lalu seranglah pria ular itu.' Bisik sebuah suara dan ia tahu jika itu merupakan petunjuk dari Itachi.

Sasuke menuruti bisikan itu dan benar saja sesuai dengan apa yang dipikirkannya raksasa itu mulai menyerang kearah depan tepatnya kearah Orochimaru dan Kabuto berada, pedang susano'o terangkat tinggi lalu melesat dan membelah kepungan api amaterasu, Orochimaru yang merasa menemukan celah untuk keluar pun akhirnya bergerak secepat mungkin.

"Ayo kita lari Orochimaru-sa...'' Kabuto memberi pengarahan untuk jalan yang akan dilaluinya untuk melarikan diri namun naas ia lebih dulu dihadang Kakashi.

''Tak akan kubiarkan penjahat sepertimu lolos.'' Ucap sang detective seraya menodongkan sebuah pistol yang entah ia miliki sejak kapan, Iruka pun ikut membantu pria dengan bekas luka melintang dihidungnya itu pun kini sibuk memborgol kedua tangan Kabuto.

''Nah sekarang giliran Sasuke-sama yang mengalahkan pria ular itu.'' Ucap Kakashi.

''Yah, semoga saja ia bisa mengalahkannya lalu menyelamatkan Naruto-sama.'' Timpal Iruka ia menatap cemas tubuh anak yang menjadi tanggung jawabnya itu.

Orochimaru meraung keras karena ekor yang melilit tubuh Naruto kini terputus hingga tubuh Naruto agak terpental jauh, sosok ular itu terlihat geram dari mulutnya kini keluar sebilah pedang yang cukup panjang.

''Kau akan mati ditanganku, Uchiha!" teriaknya tak lama berselang sosok Orochimaru kembali berubah bahkan tingginya kini menyamai susano'o milik Sasuke, ular itu pun melilit susano'o milik Sasuke namun Sasuke tak tinggal diam susano'o miliknya mencengkram leher ular besar itu sementara siular semakin kuat dengan lilitannya.

Sasuke kewalahan tenaganya seolah terkuras tinggal sedikit lagi ia bisa mengalahkan ular itu, 'Apakah ini batasanku.' Batinnya, iris mata hitam Sasuke menyiratkan rasa lelah ia yakin jika sebentar lagi akan ambruk dan benar saja tubuhnya hampir saj limbung jika tak ditahan oleh sesuatu, ya sebuah tangan dengan cahaya keemasan membantu keseimbangan Sasuke.

''Naruto..." lirihnya pelan, sosok kekasinya kini berdiri disampingnya dengan keadaan berbeda.

"Aku akan membantumu Sasuke, maaf karena sudah melibatkanmu.'' Ucapnya dengan senyum manis yang terpatri dibibirnya, senyum yang untuk pertama kali dilihat oleh Sasuke sejak pertama kali mereka bertemu.

''Sudah menjadi tugasku untuk melindungimu.''

''Ya untuk itulah aku akan membantu, ayo kita lawan bersama-sama.'' Mengangguk, ia seolah menemukan semangat baru.

Tubuh Naruto kini berubah menjadi mode bijuu lalu dengan gabungan kekuatan dari Sasuke ia mampu bergabung dengan susano'o milik Sasuke akhirnya lilitan ular besar itu melonggar dengan kibasan ekor sembilan Naruto ular itu berhasil dilemparkan pada jarak yang lumayan jauh, gabungan susano'o bijuu itu kembali mengayunkan seraya melesat cepat kearah ular besar itu lalu membelahnya menjadi dua disusul tembakan bola bijuu yang benar-benar melenyapkan tubuh ular besar itu hingga berkeping-keping.

Sepasang kekasih itu kini sudah kembali dalam keadaan semula, keduanya saling melempar senyum lalu berpelukan.

''Kau hebat Sasuke.'' Puji Naruto.

''Tidak, aku hampir saja kalah jika bukan kau yang membantu, aku mencintaimu Naruto."

"Aku..juga mencintaimu Sasuke, maaf atas sikapku tadi."

"Aku sudah tahu semuanya, untuk itu jangan khawatirkan hal itu lagi.'' Naruto mengangguk dipelukan kekasihnya, Sasuke yang melihat kearah depan tampak terkejut sekilas lalu tersenyum penuh arti, didepan sana ia melihat sosok Itachi dan Kyuubi tengah melambaikan tangan padanya lalu perlahan menghilang bersamaan dengan angin sore yang berhembus.

'Arigatou aniki dan juga kekasihmu, berkat kalian kami bisa melewati ini semua.' Batinnya.

''Naruto-sama anda baik-baik sajakan, apa ada yang terluka?'' tanya Iruka, wajahnya terlihat panik.

''Aku baik-baik saja sensei.''

"Syukurlah, ayo kita pulang. Apa anda ingin ikut?" tanya Iruka pada Sasuke.

''Ya, aku sekalian ingin bertemu dengan paman dan bibi juga Deidara.'' Ujarnya mereka bertiga pun berjalan menuju rumah kecil didepan sana, sementara itu Kakashi masih sibuk mengurus Kabuto ia sengaja tak ikut karena menunggu para polisi datang untuk membawa Kabuto kerumah tahanan.

.

.

"Lama tak berjumpa Sasuke-kun, bagaimana kabarmu?" tanya Kushina seraya menaruh secangkir air diatas meja tepat didepan Sasuke, wanita itu kemudian duduk disamping suaminya.

''Aku baik-baik saja bibi, bagaimana kabar kalian selama ini?"

''Kami cukup senang tinggal disini.'' Jawab Minato.

''Ngomong-ngomong darimana kamu bisa datang ketempat ini?" tanya Deidara yang juga ikut berkumpul disana.

''Tentu saja aku memiliki informan yang bisa dipercaya.'' Jawab Sasuke matanya mengerling sekilas pada Kakashi yang berada disudut lain bersama guru private Naruto, sepertinya pria bermasker itu sedang sibuk merayu guru private itu.

''huh dasar Uchiha menyebalkan.'' Gerutu Deidara, Sasuke sama sekali tak tersinggung walau mendengarnya.

''Paman , bibi, bolehkah jika saya meminta restu dari kalian?"

Semuanya menatap aneh pada Sasuke kecuali Naruto, ia hanya diam saja sambil mengamati ekspresi keluarganya –kembali kemode awalnya.

"Kau ingin meminta restu untuk apa, Sasuke-kun?"

"Saya ingin melamar Naru-nii untuk menjadi is-suami saya.'' Jawabnya, pasangan suami-istri didepannya terkejut bukan main sementara Deidara hanya bersikap biasa saja karena ia memang sudah tahu tentang perasaan Sasuke pada anikinya.

''Kau tahu apa yang sedang kau ucapkan anak muda?" tanya Minato tajam, ia sebenarnya tak mempermasalahkan soal siapa yang akan mejadi pasangan hidup anaknya namun ia hanya ingin melihat apakah Sasuke benar-benar tulus saat mengucapkannya.

''Saya tahu dan sangat mengerti paman, saya sudah mencintai Naru-nii sejak masih anak-anak dulu, awalnya saya pikir mungkin ini hanya perasaan biasa namun setelah semakin lama saya tumbuh perasaan ini pun semakin terasa, dan saya sangat terpuruk saat tahu jika kalian pergi dari konoha padahal saya berniat melamarnya ketika saya lulus SMP.'' Tuturnya panjang lebar, Minato terdiam memikirkan setiap perkataan Sasuke, pemuda itu terlihat serius dan tidak main-main dengan ucapannya.

Tak ada yang berani bersuara untuk menyela dua orang yang terlihat sedang dalam pembicaraan serius itu, Deidara masih diam sedangkan Kushina menatap was-was kearah suaminya takut jika suaminya tiba-tiba mengamuk, sedangkan pasangan KakaIru ah~ sudah lupakan mereka karena mereka sedang berada didunia milik berduanya.

''Apa jaminannya jika semua ucapanmu itu dusta?"

''Saya bersedia paman hukum seberat-beratnya lalu menghilang dari kehidupan Naru-nii selamanya jika itu memang sampai terjadi.''

Minato beranjak dari tempatnya, ia berbalik lalu melangkah beberapa langkah, kepalanya menoleh dengan sudut mata yang mengarah pada Sasuke, ''Aku memberimu restu, tapi kau harus ingat dengan apa yang kau ucapkan anak muda.'' Minato pun melanjutkan langkahnya, sejujurnya pria itu merasa lega dan berharap Naruto hidup bahagia bersama pasangan hidupnya yaitu Sasuke.

Kushina menangkup kedua tangannya didada, ia merasa lega karena suaminya mau menerima Sasuke sebagai menantunya, sama halnya dengan anak bungsunya Kushina dari awal sudah tahu tentang perasaan Sasuke pada anak sulungnya.

''Selamat ya aniki, Sasuke, sebentar lagi kalian akan menjadi pasangan. Dan ingat apa yang dikatakan Tou-san padamu Sasuke.

"Naru-chan, semoga kamu bahagia dengan pilihanmu, kaa-san hanya bisa mendoakan yang terbaik untuk kalian. Sasuke-kun jaga Naru-chan kami ya.''

"Pasti bibi, aku akan menjaga Naruto dengan baik, aku juga akan menghubungi tou-san dan kaa-san di Ame untuk membicarakan hal ini.''

''Tentu, kami semua mengharapkan kedatangan orangtuamu juga.''

''Uhm, soal pernikahan kami, aku ingin memakai kimono.'' Naruto ikut bersuara.

''Ya untuk hal itu kuserahkan padamu.'' Ucap Sasuke yang kini beralih menatap Naruto.

.

.

Sasuke dan Naruto berdiri berdampingan diatas sebuah bukit yang tepat mengarah pada tata surya didepannya, matahari akan tenggelam sebentar lagi dan keduanya tak akan menyia-nyiakan moment itu.

''Akhirnya setelah banyak hal yang kulalui aku bisa secepatnya memilikimu.'' Ucap Sasuke, Naruto menoleh kearahnya dengan cepat.

''Aku..juga begitu.''

''Kupikir paman tak akan menyetujui kita, kau lihat wajah sangarnya, aku bahkan hampir kehabisan nafas.'' Kekeh Sasuke.

''Ya, tou-san hanya terlalu mencemaskanku.'' Ujar Naruto pelan.

"Hn, aku tahu karena itu aku sungguh-sungguh dengan ucapanku karena jika aku melakukan kesalahan aku tak akan bisa melihatmu lagi dan aku tak inginkan hal itu.''

''Aku akan selalu berada disisimu, Sasuke."

''Begitu juga denganku.''

Dan diiringi matahari yang tenggelam awal untuk kehidupan yang baru untuk keduanya pun akan dimulai dengan sesuatu yang baru dihari esoknya.

The End

Akhirnya setelah sekian lama ff ini bisa finis juga, mohon maaf jika endingnya g jelas kurang memuaskan dan sebagainya, author emang payah klo bikin ending yang keche, buat bagian adegan bertarungnya moga ga pada ilfeel berjamaah ye... dan buat chap terakhir ini author harap kalian mau memberikan kesan terakhir kalian untuk ff aneh ini..

Sekian dan terima kasih, sampai jumpa lagi di ffauthor yang lainnya ya.. byeee..


End file.
